When Two World's Collide
by ChachingCrusher
Summary: Started off as a one-shot for my other account but it just wouldn't leave me alone so I turned this into a full blown story.
1. Chapter 1

WHEN TWO WORLD'S COLLIDE

I've decided to host this story on this account, I've got chapter 2 and 3 already written up but have yet to check them, so get ready for an awesome ride:)

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Summary: In which a fan girl, is granted way too much power and becomes a god, she decides to bring the world 'Prisoner' to life, creating an alternate world. After all, who didn't wouldn't want a demon Sho Fuwa and Kuon Hizuri kissing their feet? However what she didn't realize was that being gifted with magic, would eventually lead to somebody crossing the barrier between the two worlds, unfortunately for her it was Sho and Kuon.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"So let me guess, I'm dead?" Fien Voordes said, dressed in her PJ's and in front of her, were two giant floating heads, before she said. "And it figures, I've always known that one of my ex-friends would be the death of me."

And why was she in this kind of bizarre situation, you may ask? You see, she had a nasty habit of making friends with people that weren't quiet stable and had several mental issues, and what could she say to defend herself?

Crazy people were naturally drawn to her.

"Good, than you know, one of your my friends broke into your apartment and stabbed you to death, than." One of the female large heads said, as Fien shrugged at finding out how she died.

Honestly, she had began feeling dead inside, ever since she realized that the manga she followed for ten years was only starting to head into the right direction and by the time the main character confess to each other, it might take another ten years to get to that point.

Very frustrating.

"So, where are you sending me?" Fien said, "Heaven or hell, Reincarnated or will I become one with the universe?" She said, the heads were thinking, she was taking her death rather well.

In fact she was taken it abnormable well, usually a soul would be shouting and screaming, begging to be given one more shot at life, trying to revive themselves even though it was too late.

However this soul appeared to be special.

One of a kind.

"Actually... we're here to offer you a job." The man head said. "Were currently looking for a new god to replace one of our own" before explaining. "You see, one of our current god wants to die and we can't convince him otherwise, since the only way for a god to be released from their responsibility is to die and for somebody else to take their place. He is sick and tired of living for eternity and thinks of it as prison... so we're in the market for a new god."

"And why would you offer me this? Fien said, she was just a soul.

"Because we're desperate enough to look for a normal mortal girl, to replace an all powerful god" The female head said, thinking they were really scraping the bottom of the barrel here.

"I see..." She said, "And what would one get if they become god?" What was in it for her?

"Well, you will be gifted immortality, for one thing." The male began, however sensing it clearly wasn't enough, he said. "You would also be allowed to create your own world, in which you would rule over, after all what god is it being a god if you don't rule over again? You can either decide not to interfere with your own creations, like most gods do or live out life like a queen until you get bored"

And Fien just had to say.

"I'LL TAKE IT!"

"Wait, don't you have any questions about your responsibilities?" The female head said, that was a bit too fast.

"I don't really care, you had me at, creating my own world!" Fien said, thinking they would tell her the detail later. "And I know just the world I want to create, so where do I sign to become god?"

And both the heads looked at each other, wondering if they would end up regretting this in the first place, but she was all they had right now to fill in the role, no matter how pitiful it was.

They had both come to a decision.

Suddenly a large brown parchment appeared in front of Fien, with a large quill.

"Who uses quills anymore?" Fien said, what was this, 2001?

"Just sign." The female head said annoyed, as Fien took the quill and wrote her name down on a dotted line and once she was finished, Fien suddenly began to glow before feeling like she had just been hit by a car making her black out.

When she came to she was sitting in a blank white space, on top of her head was a halo and on her back were tiny white wings, she wore a white robe instead of her racing car PJ's.

Apparently being a god made sure she was styling.

But most importantly, Fien could feel the power coursing through her veins, she felt like she could do anything, imagine anything and she would have full say in it.

She would create a world, she would rule over.

And she know just the world to create, in the troublesome manga she read, there was one part that really stuck out to her.

The part where two of the main character worked together for a music video and dressed up as an angel and a demon king, and even though they clearly hated each other, everybody else hilariously misunderstanding their feelings for one another.

She had loved that part, and the world briefly created fascinated her and she wanted to see more, it made her wonder what the world would have been like if it wasn't just a one time thing and there was actually a whole world based on it.

It would make one hell of a video game.

A world where angels and demons roamed the earth, a world where Kyoko and Sho were their assigned characters, a world where Kuon was a demon as well and she had both of them falling at her feet.

Because who hadn't fantasized about doing it with Kuon Hizuri or Sho Fuwa who was her secret shame?

He may be an ass but you can't deny his looks.

The idea of losing her virginity to a guy who put models, shown on Magazines in the real world to shame was very appealing to her.

The image of demon Sho Fuwa on top of her, looking at her with those sexy red colored eyes and that doll like face, as he reached in and started leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, was enough to make any girl squeal because demon Sho Fuwa was as hot as hell.

And if she made sure his personality never resembled the grade A bastard, than it would be all that much better for her.

So she began to push the power within her outwards, she imagined hard what she wanted to create, she wanted to create a world where humans, angels and demons exists side by side with each other, all under one supreme being.

Her.

When she opened her eyes, she was delighted to find she was in a very comfortable bed and right on top of her was what she envisioned, a very sexy pointed eared, very much naked Sho Fuwa or should she call him, Blezihro, one of her favorite lover's?

And what followed next, was the most mind blowing night of her life, as he showed her how incredible a Demon stamina was in bed, while treating her like the queen she was.

And as much as she wanted to get pregnant with his child, she didn't think she was mother material and she couldn't risk any of her child trying to off her in hopes of taking over the world.

She kissed a sleeping Blezihro, who, while unconscious kissed her back, recognizing the touch of his god, his silver hair was entrancing and she couldn't believe her majestic he looked.

 _So this is what a manga character would look like if they were real,_ she thought, he was bewitchingly pretty, and she was sure, if he was in her world, all the women living near her would be all over him, young and old.

Talent agency's would be throwing themselves at him and wouldn't leave him alone until he signed.

She caressed his hair than his face before she decide to stretch and get ready for the day, it was handy being a god, with a snap of her fingers, she went from bed head to looking like she had just walked onto a catwalk.

Her long curly silver hair flowing, she was a being that could entrance any man and inspired respect in those who gazed upon her.

And once she walked through those large doors, she found herself being greeted with a thousand people bowing to her, human, demon and angel, it didn't matter, they all showed her respect.

 _Now, this was more like it,_ she thought as she walked down the corridor before she thought, _what am I doing?_

She could just float instead of walk! Why let her feet touch the ground?

So she did just that, a yellow glow surrounded her as she rose in the air and floated through the large castle.

She approached the hall of rulers and the doors opened automatically for her, to reveal three other individuals.

One person represented the human fraction.

Another person represented the angel fraction while the last represent the demon fraction, the air was thick between all three of them, clearly they don't get along well with each other.

The one who represented the human fraction bore a startling resemblance to Kuu Hizuri from the manga Skip Beat, except for his eyes, they looked nowhere near as nice or kind as Kuu own, instead it was more of a beast who was ready to fight at any given moment, he was wearing old fashioned clothes with a hoop earring on his right ear.

What she found herself looking at, was an extremely different Kuu Hizuri, who had lived through battles despite his extremely privileged life.

All three of them stood up, having sensed her presence and said.

"All-queen"

She passed them and went to sit in her highly important throne chair that made everybody else's look like garbage in comparison, she than sat down, bracing herself and said.

"You may now begin."

And that's when the complaints started, the angels kept on finding some of their things missing and every time, one of their things go missing, the Demons always seem to gain something.

The humans were complaining about how they were constantly being looked down up as inferior because they couldn't fly or they weren't that deeply connected to magic like the other two races, even though they invented things to solve both these problems.

The demons were complaining about, why every time something goes wrong or goes missing, people first accuse the Demons first, which was completely unfair, was it black they had black wings?

It was blatant prejudice!

So it was safe to say that without her presence and the impact she had in this world, all three sides would have been at war with each other, years ago.

"First off" She said, drawing all three of their attention immediately."Before we start pointing fingers, there should be a full investigation whenever something goes missing,, you don't know if there are thieves hiding amongst those you trust the most, so don't be so quickly point the finger at the demons"

"Thank you" The man who represent the demon fraction said.

"Now the demon fraction, you should know people will suspect your kind no matter what" She said, and the man would have given her a nasty look if she wasn't god and she continued and said. "Your kind is known for mischief and you can't help but find trouble everywhere you go, and maybe some of the allegation against your kind, might turn out to be true and you need to come to terms with that"

And the angel represent gave the guy a smug look.

You could feel the magic cracking in the air as the demon gave the angel a glare.

"As for the human fraction... your weak so get over it" She said, making the Kuu look alike purse his lips. "But your highly admirable despite you limitations, you can easily shut anybody up if they think they have advantage over you, so don't take anything the other races say to heart." Before getting up, signaling that the meeting was pretty much over. "Now if you excuse me, I've got some sightseeing to do" leaving them in a flash, which would have offended all of them, if they weren't completely used to it.

That was their queen for you, always trying to escape from her duties.

Fien found herself in a large beautiful guardian on a floating rock, in the middle of it was a outdoor house, inside was a figure who was peering out of the window, black wings were fully out and spread out, in all their glory, it gave the figure a terrifying image and yet she couldn't help but be drawn to it.

She approached him, to reveal it was indeed another one of her favorites, this man was the alternate version of the person Kuon Hizuri, except he naturally had black hair and it was long, he wasn't the son of two Humans, how could he be when he reeked of a full demon?

The man turned around sensing a presence behind him, he smiled gently when he saw her before planting a kiss on her lips, which quickly became something deeper as she allowed him permission to the insides of her mouth.

They both know how this was going to go down.

He waited for permission to strip her and she allowed him to do so before he got naked as well, exposing his god like body.

There was several inked tattoos all over his body, the most noticeable ones were the one's going across his neck, and his palms, they were actually magical runes but they were also a sign that he belonged to her, in not only on body but also in soul.

This man had yet to meet this worlds Kyoko.

He had yet to meet the innocent little angel, who was just plain weird but would bring out the best and worst in him and push his emotions to the edge and beyond.

And that meant, currently, she was occupying his heart, she was the only one who could draw out his emotions and she was the most important thing in the world to him.

She was his Kyoko.

And she wondered how long this would last.

Well, at least she could enjoy him while she could.

She know many women would kill to be in her position.

And scene!

As I said, this story would be hosted on this account, chapter 2 and 3 or done, at the end of chapter 2, everything pretty much goes to hell. So please Review/ fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Fien, felt like she was in bliss, her role as god of this world, who had chosen to inhabit this world was the best god damn thing, she had ever done.

On her left, was the sleeping form of Blezihro, the devil equivalent of Sho Fuwa, except, he didn't grow up with a certain black haired girl trailing behind him wanting to be his wife someday, and despite being born into a rich family like his human counterpart, his parents made sure to stomp the nonsense out of him at all early age and make sure he grow up to be a gentleman.

Well..not exactly a gentleman, but somebody who was a hell of a lot better than Sho Fuwa in terms of personality.

The one on her left was Hanzor, the devil equivalent of Kuon Hizuri, just imagine a man who grow up in an average home, raised by parents who made it their mission to 'toughen' him up, even if it meant throwing him off a cliff when he was just starting to walk, but despite his extremely nightmarish childhood, he never met this realms Rick so he never had the guilt of one night going horribly wrong for him.

But you can never tell with him, if he was a lot happier since he wasn't dealing with any guilt, because he wasn't really that expressive when it comes to showing emotions.

Fien thought she had thought this world thoroughly, down to the way different species treated their children, those born of an Angel heritage would naturally have a lot more gentler childhood where they would be directed on what was right and what was wrong.

Those who were born of a human heritage, grow up in different ways, anything could change how a human parent or parents treated their children.

While those born of a devil heritage, were most likely treated the harshest of all, since they were naturally born very mischievous and the urge to cause trouble everywhere they go, so naturally they would have to be reeled in with a very stricked hand or there would be chaos everywhere.

That's why when things went wrong, naturally the Devils were the first to fall under the eye of suspicion whether they were responsible for it or not.

And usually they were.

Fien stretched, as she pondered over the fight two years ago between her two favorites, it been four years since the world came into existence and neither of them looked a day older, they both had much longer life spans due to the strong magic running through the veins instead of blood.

She had been surprised to come upon such a scene until somebody had told her, that they were fighting over her, of course after hearing that, her attitude did a one eighty before everybody eyes, and she smiled and walked away, ignoring the people asking her to come back.

In the end, they both agreed to share her, but by then, they had caused about a thousand headaches from people who cared about the damage their fight had caused and had tried their best to keep the palace from crumbling.

Again, she thought it was very sweet.

She kissed both of them, before, with just a mere thought, she was ready for the day, ready to eat before bracing herself for a room full of adults who could do nothing but squabble amongst themselves like children.

She reluctantly left the room.

Little did she know, that the person that was assigned today to clean the room was somebody that would cause a series of events that would lead to the biggest fight in history.

Ch 2: She's mine.

Hanzor, was the first to wake up, naturally, between them, he had been immediately on alert, when he felt a unfamiliar signature enter the room, usually he was gone by this time but he know somebody usually came in to clean the room, so he didn't think this person was a threat.

He sat up with grace, just as expected of demon, he rubbed his eyes and they unexpectedly met with sea blue eyes and wavy blonde hair, the girl reeked of light magic, clearly she was an angel.

He was surprised, because he expected an old bat to come in and clean the room, not somebody so young looking.

And Hanzor didn't know it, but he had just met this worlds Kyoko.

The girl face was so red, when she looked at him, the poor girl tried to not look at his chest and to tried not think about the fact that he was most likely completely naked under those covers, the air in the very room smelt of sex and sweat.

 _Oh.._ He felt his mischievous sidekick in, this one was apparently _very_ pure...

The girl, then made a point, to not look him straight in the eye, as she bowed and began to go around cleaning with magic, she could feel his gaze on her the whole time while she did it, which unnerved her.

But she had a job to do so she forced herself to focus on the task at hand, it was easy to get lost in her job, and she had this habit of singing while she was doing it.

And Hanzor, watched her face light up as she sang and went about cleaning, completely lost in her own little world, her voice was so enchanting to his ears.

By now even Blezihro who usually asleep at this time, woke up from the sound of her voice and watched the strange girl, who seemed genuinely happy to be doing something so simple.

By now. the strange girl was skipping around humming and for some reason faires had gathered around her and were currently dancing to the tune of her song.

It was truly an odd sight to see and yet they couldn't bring themselves to look away.

However, when the girl went to pick up Hanzor clothes, she seemed to come back to reality as she slowly realized just what she was holding and the two pairs of eyes boring into her.

Her expression was of pure horror.

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" She said.

And Blezihro let out a nice sounding laugh, this girl was hilarious.

While Hanzo raised an eyebrow, if he had been Kuon he would have immediately tried to soothe her and reassure her but instead said.

"You got a nice sounding voice, do you know that?"

To the girl, it meant they heard her sing, and her expression clearly said 'He's making fun of me', and Hanzor was naturally offended.

"And no, I'm not making fun of you." He said, a bit annoyed.

And the girl immediately draw the false conclusion that he somehow could read minds, when it was in fact, that she was really such an open book.

Blezihro, began to laugh harder, this girl...

Of course Hanzor decided to ignore his laughing companion and said. "I'm serious, you got a really nice sounding voice, you could be a singer if you want to be."

And the girl eyes were suddenly filled with so much life, at the clear compliment, the two were entranced by that smile.

How could she smile so brightly without a care in the world, like that?

"T-Thank you, for the compliment" She said, her face flushed as she suddenly felt like leaving, she dumped their new clothes onto the bed and grabbed their old clothes before disappearing just as quickly as she came.

And not even a minute after she had left, Hanzor said.

"She's mine, so back off"

Making a bold declaration, that his human counterpart would have never done.

"What do you she's yours?" Blezihro said, with narrow eyes. "Just because you saw her first doesn't mean you can have her. You don't rule her in terms of feelings, just you wait, I'll have her wrapped around my finger within days"

"Oh, please" Hanzor said, "We both know who's the _bigger_ man here, and besides your going to dump her, the moment somebody hotter comes along with bigger breasts, long legs and a thinner waist."

"I would never do that" Blezihro said, sounding insulted, he would never know the irony of his own words before saying. "And besides, doesn't she look around my age? And don't you have an age problem when it comes to the women you date?"

"I never said such a thing" Hanzor said, putting on pants and another identical coat, he quickly realized the girl had forgotten to bring his shirt.

"You don't have to." Blezihro said, "Everybody in the castle knows, that's why you purposely look for women around your age and nobody younger."

"There is a difference, between getting arrested and dating somebody legally" Hanzor said.

"Whatever" Blezihro said, "She's still mine, and I will not back down"

"Well, I refuse to back down either" Hanzor said, and thus the declaration of war between them had been drawn.

For the next week or so, both of them were found heading to the servant section of the castle, in search for the Angel, it seemed obvious to anybody, but the oblivious angel, what was going on as both of them tried to woo her.

And everybody else were positive that this would not end well, for anybody.

It was like a ticking time bomb had been set in motion and they all had to wonder when the bomb would blow, and how much time they had to get away of fire.

By week two, Blezihro and Hanzor had progressed from glaring at each other to both using their fist's, whenever they saw each other.

And since neither of them, were celebrities who constantly had to worry about their public image or how they were raised to be the 'bigger' man..

They were basically the parts of Sho and Kuon that hated each other but instead of being locked away, they could express their hatred for one another freely.

As you can imagine this was never a good thing but the castle had miraculously held strong until now.

But today, it seemed especially bad.

"She's mine" Blezihro said, as Hanzor blocked a flame of black fire, that was sent his way with a wave of his hand.

But Blezihro would not back down, and transformed the solid ground under Hanzor feet into quicksand and watched in glee as the demon began to sink, he would then turn it back into concrete and go to see 'his' little angel.

But Hanzor made himself as light as feather, his now weightless body lifted itself out of the quicksand without struggling before delivering a good kick to Blezihro abdamon.

"WHERE'S THE QUEEN?" Someone shouted, why hadn't somebody gotten the queen yet to stop the fight, they were destroying the palace!

"Um, I think, the queen is out of the country again" The person said, next to him "I saw her disguise herself as a common human again."

"NANI!?" That person said, who know when the queen would be back then! He did wish she would stop doing that! She was one of the few people that the two listened to!

By now Hanzor had Blezihro in a headlock.

"T-This is a cheap move, you bastard." Blezihro said, "Fight me with magic head on"

"Why should I, when this seems to more effective?" Hanzor said, with a mischievous gleam in his eyes before saying. "Now tell you me, you give up on her and then I'll release you"

"Like hell I will!" Blezihro said, cursing the fact that he only know spells that were only effective against other spells, he never took the time to learn hand to hand combat.

And he refused to give up.

He only had one spell in his assault that may help, from what he could read, it was a teleportation spell but he had no idea where it lead to.

Well, it was worth a shot.

He started chanting, and Hanzor eyes grow wide as he sensed the buildup of magic around them, whatever Blezihro was attempting to do it, it was big.

Hanzor immediately released him and was about to get a safe distance away when he was suddenly grabbed from behind.

Blezihro laughed as Hanzor eyes tried to shake the demon off and said. "Where are you going? Our fights not over, bastard." as a large magic circle came to life right underneath them.

"Blezihro, what have you done?" Hanzor said.

What was this feeling coming from the Magic circle underneath his feet? It was strange, it was like it hardly had any magic in it at all.

"Relax, I'm just changing the scenery for a bit, so we can settle this one, one and for all, without any distractions" Blezihro said, truth be told he had no idea where they would lead.

And they were both gone in a blinding flash of light, seconds later, the surrounding people all stared at the spot the troublesome used to be.

"Ur, should somebody tell the queen?" Somebody said, seemly asking nobody.

This was bad right?

#In the original universe, in Japan#

Japan was hosting it's annual award ceremony.

Two years ago, Kuon Hizuri had come out to the world that he was alive and announced his dating of Kyoko Mogami, now they were married and expecting their first child.

Both Kuu and Juliena had decided to fly in and see their son and his wife.

Basically everybody important in the Japanese entertainment industry was there.

"And the winner for the best actor awards for this year... goes too" A woman in a red dress said, as she opened a red envelope.

The unknown sound started off small but it got louder and louder, one by one they all started to look up to the point that eventually the women reading the card also looked up.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

That was all the warning they all got, as two figures literally came out of the sky and hit two tables from down below.

The tables collapsed on themselves and the once quiet hall suddenly erupted into an uproar.

Everybody blinked owlishly, at the two figures dressed in strange clothing, just laying on the floor, one hand silver hair while the other had long solid black hair.

Several people wondered if they should call the ambulance since none of them seemed to be moving.

However suddenly, like somebody had just given them both the kiss of life, they both suddenly got up with a deep exhale.

Pieces of cake, wine and other things were stuck to their face and clothes, they both slowly got up and began to brush themselves off and clear their faces, so that they could see, wondering what was obscuring their vision.

And when everybody got a good look at their faces, most people couldn't help but let out gasps all around the room, wine glasses dropped, people stood up and most people stared.

The spotlight shone on both of them and all the camera's in the room decided to focus on either one of them now knowing this was more interesting.

Because both of them were the spitting image of Sho Fuwa and Kuon Hizuri.

But the problem was.

Both celebrities were also in the room and hadn't move since.

So how can two people appear to be in more than one place at the same time?

 _This rose a lot of interesting questions for those in the room._

And scene!

Next chapter, the battle continues and poor Toyko is their battle ground. Review/ fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Both Sho Fuwa and Kuon Hizuri and pretty much everybody in the room along with the rest of Japan, stared owlishly at the look a like's, trying to comprehend what they were seeing, and for some reason that outfit his look a like wore, looked familiar to Sho but he couldn't remember where.

By now, pretty much everybody was looking back and forth from the look a likes to the stars, wondering if they were hired doubles, while everybody else looked _very_ interested in finding out who they were and how they got in here the first place.

Did the President of LME hire them? They all thought, but judging by the man's face, he was just as surprised as everybody else at the two 'delicate' landing in the middle of the room.

Luckily nobody had to wait long to find out who they were.

Hanzor could feel the stares, he know something was wrong, the magic in the air was almost non existent, he couldn't even feel magic coming from the people closest to him or any inanimate object in the room, this in fact worried him.

He was too used to feeling magic run through his hair, feeling it at his fingertips, he had never felt so empty before in his life.

What did Blezihro do and where the hell were they?

His eyes narrowed dangerously as he walked to the demon, Blezihro was busy wondering why his hair felt so sticky all of a sudden to notice his approach.

That why the demon was quiet surprised along with everybody else in the room when Hanzor grabbed him by the collar and began to shake him for answers.

"Blezihro, what the hell did you do!?" Hanzor said, his voice was shocking identical to Kuon own, Kuon eyes widened several notches and so did everybody else hearing his voice, as he continued shaking the poor guy.

"Stop shaking me you, bastard and I'll explain!" Blezihro said, his voice identical to Sho Fuwa own, by now everybody was wondering how the hell the two could match their voices so perfectly to the stars.

Hanzor let go of him, however this proved to be his undoing when Blezihro eyes suddenly shone with mischief and used the moment to sweep his feet out underneath him.

But Hanzor, was quick to recover in mid-air as everybody had yet to process what was happening and used one of his feet to land a powerful kick to Blezihro right side, the demon was sent flying to a nearby table while Hanzor completed his fall.

Blezihro crashed into a table and stopped, to find himself some human women lap.

A very pretty women's lap.

The women looked down, as he slicked back his hair and said.

"Hay."

The women blushed, while Kyoko couldn't help but roll her eyes out of reflex, Hanzor did enough eyes rolling for the rest of the room, as Blezihro began to chat up the women, hoping she would give him his number.

And while he was distracted, Hanzor made his move, and before everybody eyes he vanished into thin air, all eyes searched frantically for the man but in vain.

Suddenly Blezihro eyes sharpened, and he also disappeared.

Everybody was on their feet, when they felt the shockwave of two fists hitting each other, both of them becoming visible on the moment of impact.

Punches, Kicks and even throwing each other across the room was allowed, as everybody wondered what the hell was going on, the once neat and tidy hall had been turned into a fighting ring in seconds by the two invisible foes, the camera's in the room could hardly keep up and yet they all felt each impact as the two collided with each other.

Eventually they both must of have gotten bored and finally separated from each other.

Forgot being shocked by their looks, where these people even human!?

"Holy shit" A camera man said.

"This is great, you better get this all on camera"

Ch 3: A hopeless situation is saved by...Yashiro!?

Hanzor and Blezihro, thought that it was a getting a little hot for them so they both decided to take off their coats.

A what a sight, as all of them suddenly became aware of the strange markings littered all over the Kuon look a like's body.

Many eyes traced over them in fascination, both Kuu and Julie were looking quiet pale at the thought of their own son getting tattoos like that.

Lory was looking quiet fascinated with the strange tatoo's and he wasn't the only one who wanted to grab the man and shake him for answers.

However there was another surprise for them all, when they all turned and got a good look at the Sho Fuwa look a like's body, and couldn't believe how ripped he was compared to the skinny twig not that far away from them.

Clearly this one had been hitting the gym.

Both of them stared down each other, the camera people thought this was great, they never get to shoot stuff like this on live TV.

And before everybody eyes, a magic circle appeared underneath Hanzor feet, glowing and all, looking exactly like in the books, but if Blezihro thought he was going to get him that easily than he had another thing coming, as the man immediantely began to speed off like a rocket, making sure, Blezihro couldn't properly aim at him before delivering his own counter attack, his tattoos suddenly sprung to life like a snake and went straight for Hanzor.

Nobody could believe their eyes as Blezihro managed to barely dodge, only for Hanzor to have already predicted this and had already set a trap for him in the form of another magic circle.

Blezihro realized this all too late, as an explosion went off not a second later but he managed to reduce the damage on his body and blasted out of the smoke, something flashed beside him and he turned to meet.

Hanzor.

And the man had the widest smirk on his face, showing his fangs.

This was not good.

Their demon were beginning to take over and without an angel to neutralize the negative energy, everybody were targets whether they know it all not.

They both disappeared, but when they reappeared, every single person was surprised to find them high in the air, before disappearing again, but when they appeared next, both of them were near the window.

Than Koun look alike than did something completely crazy, he pushed the Sho Fuwa look a like through the glass window, from the look on his face, they know this was all real and not some trick.

This was the seventh floor to a very high building, any fall from this height would have killed a person!

Many ran, to stop somebody from being killed right in front of their eyes, but it seemed Hanzor was not willing to let his fellow 'human being' die.

People bellow noticed the falling glass and somebody screamed seeing somebody dangling from a window, once they realize what it was.

However, instead trying to draw Blezihro back in, apparently the person holding him was all to willing to commit murder with a smile on his face, because he slowly let go of his hand while saying. "Whoops, my hand slipped, have a nice trip."

The surrounding people were horrified to see a guy plummeting to their death before their very eyes, this was no more a joke.

They had just witness a cold blooded murder right in front of their eyes, the Camera men thought they had hit the jackpot, a murder captured live!

This was way better than some reward ceremony.

But what happened next, had them all looking in horror, shock and in disbelief as the sound of what sound suspiciously like wings flapping the air rocked through the building making it's way up to them, to reveal.

Blezihro.

But he wasn't human.

His eyes were solid black and his iris were gold, he had long black horns sticking out of his head and his fingers had turned into claws, darkness seemed to wrap around his whole body but the most distinct feature about him was the sickly looking wings growing out of his back, flapping gently in the breeze and the bone like tail.

He looked amazingly well for somebody who was supposed to be dead, they all couldn't help but think, that and how he resembled something in only story books and fantasy based movies.

He resembled a demon.

They were seeing a demon for the first time in their lives.

Demon's were real.

Once that sunk in, everybody pretty much failed.

Dare, god, Demon's were real!

They all just stood there frozen in shock, suddenly remembering all the information in story books they grow up with on Demons and had just dismissed as fictional.

Just who's soul had he come for?

"Make sure, your getting all of this!" The director said, today was fully of surprises, for the first time ever, they would capture the image of a real life demon.

But the demon paid no attention to who everybody was staring in horror and smiled, it was nothing like the light and gentle of that of a human being but instead, it was impossibly wide, showing big razor teeth and to everybody shock, it lifted one claw up and made a human motion.

He beckoned the other guy to join him.

Now everybody was looking at the guy who had shown the first piece of emotion since they appeared out of nowhere, it was raw excitement, as he jumped off the building, but this time they all looked down and saw him transform before their very eyes.

Both demons landed on nearby poles, the people of Tokyo city eyes were either widening fear, awe or a bit of both at the sight of the very impossible.

News vans had come to witness the impossible from a tip and were already filming.

Both demons gave out loud roars, the mere force sent many flying from the wind itself.

Both demons stared down each other, before taking to the sky and lunging at each other, with pure magic blasts, explosion were everywhere, it was simple crazy.

Nobody could believe their eyes as many braced themselves for the shockwave, the poor shop glass windows, took the most damage as many shattered, all over the poor people inside who immediately took cover and yet they all couldn't look away.

It the kind of fight that they only saw on TV and it was being broadcasted live all over the world, people were calling it a publicity stunt, others were simply enjoying the show for the destruction, while others took it as clear proof that the afterlife did exist and began occults dedicated to the two entities.

Everybody currently in Japan worried that their capital, Tokyo would be destroyed by this point, if nobody stopped the two entities from fighting each other.

Confusion and fear ran rampant through the streets of Tokyo as nobody know what was happening.

Both Demons were smiling and looking like they were having a good time, it had been such a long time since they cut loose and destroyed something without nothing to hold them back, like this.

The roars they both released, were deafening enough to the surrounding people, the damage they caused was unimaginable as many people ran for their lives, when a nearby structure started to fall from the sky or tumble down.

Today was supposed to be day where Japan votes for their favorite stars and hope they win some kind of award, maybe crowd around their television with their family members or eat out.

Not this chaos.

One police officer decided to open fire in hopes of bring down either beast, but to their horror, the bullet splashed harmless against some kind of shield.

Despair began to settle in.

Were they all going to die?

Had the acpolocyc come?

Most of them began to look at each other, wondering if people would start lifting up in the air and leave the 'sinners' behind, it really made you think about how many times somebody had been to a strip club or a bar, how much money they stole from their parents purse as a child or when they ignored those begging on the street.

However, luckily for them, judgment day hadn't arrived.

And their savor?

A sun blond haired man, in glasses, dressed in all white, he looked exactly like an angel from the story's and when the two devil were close, he struck, his fist appeared out of nowhere and gave both of them a good whack on the head, sending them straight down to the ground, those near them ran away screaming, while some took out their phones and snap pictures for the web.

And apparently the knock was powerful enough to knock them both back into their humanoid forms and the surrounding people were shocked that the two demons were in fact the stars Kuon Hizuri and Sho Fuwa.

Nobody could believe it.

Both of them ignored the stared and turned to glare at the person who interrupted their fight but immediately their eyes widened with fear.

It was Gabriel, the head of the Angel army, he was also one of the few people both of them listened to.

All eyes on the ground and above, widened, at an image of a 'human being' standing in mid-air but discarded the thought when, they could all feel some sort of strange energy glow around the entity.

Nobody spoke and everywhere went quiet.

But when the man opened his mouth and spoke, all eyes in the building which hosted the awards, turned to a certain gaping man.

Yashiro, Yashiro Yukihito.

Kuon Hizuri manager.

"So this is where you two were hiding" The man said, not sounding impressed their was a certain elegance in his voice.

 _What, ME!?_ Yashiro thought in shock, their voices were exactly the same and now, he know how Sho and Kuon felt.

First, Kuon Hizuri and Sho Fuwa look a like show up and now him! Was he dreaming!?

The angel eyes scanned the place, he was surprised that he felt little too no magic in the air, just what was thing place? He had followed the teleportation magic to here, knowing that two demons couldn't be left alone, especially in a place where there was defenseless humans with hardly to no magic.

That would be the worst case scenario would have been if he had met only death and destruction but lucky nobody had died yet.

So he shouted. "YOU MORONS, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!?"

And everybody were amazed to see both of them wince.

"LOOK AT THE DAMAGE YOU'VE CAUSED!" He said as both Hanzor and Blezihro finally looked around at the damage they caused along with a few fear induced faces, they both winced, it didn't look at as bad from above.

It seemed the wack had knocked them back to their senses.

"Damn demons, always causing trouble, what does the all- queen seen in them?" He grumbled under his breath before saying loud enough. "LUCKILY, YOU BOTH HAVEN'T KILLED ANYBODY YET SO I CAN STILL FIX THIS" knowing bringing the dead back to life, took a lot more out of him.

And before everybody eyes the whole city began to light up like a light bulb, it was beautiful and breathtaking, before all the damage was reversed and was looking as good as new, much to many shock.

Now everybody was looking at the hovering man in the sky as if he was Merlin, himself.

"THERE, NOW APOLOGIES TO THESE HUMANS FOR THE DAMAGE YOU'VE CAUSED!" He said, pushing his glasses up.

Wait.. what did he mean by 'humans', didn't that mean, this man wasn't human? Most of Japan thought, wondering how they could hear his voice when he was so high up.

However neither of the causes of the problem, felt like doing that.

"NOW!" He growled and they both began to apologize to the surrounding people at a rapid pace.

"Sorry for the trouble, we've caused." Both Blezihro and Hanzor said.

"NOW WERE LEAVING, I'M SURE THE QUEEN WOULD LOVE TO HEAR ABOUT THIS" The man said.

And both of them began to sweat.

The queen would skin them alive, if she found out what they did while she was away.

But before they could protest, it was already too late, a magic circle appeared underneath all of their feet, much to the surrounding people surprise, as all three of them suddenly disappeared with a blinding light.

The only thing that showed that they were there were a dozen eyewitness and the two coats left at the award ceremony.

They all new, that tommrow would be crazy.

And scene!

Next chapter, the world is a buzz by the three mysterious figures and Lory tries to find out where the coat of Hanzor came from and comes across some shocking discoveries. Meanwhile both Blezihro and Hanzor have to face the wrath of the Queen herself. Review/ fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

To say the world had been shocked was an understatement.

Demons.

Actually Demons had been caught on camera, with no traces of editing in the footage at all!

Those in Tokyo found themselves being interviewed by people that came from all over the world, to hear about their experience on that faithful day that Demons and a strange man decides to make an appearance. What was even more shocking was how the demons apparently looked like famous Japanese singer Sho Fuwa and famous actor Kuon Hizuri, both deny their involvement.

For days, all that was on tv were people talking about what had happened that day, since many had their own theories about what truly went on and how the demons and that man could do what they did.

Luckily, both Sho Fuwa and Kuon Hizuri were so different enough from their counterparts that people didn't look at them with suspicion as if expecting them to both to turn into demons and instead turned it into some kind of practical joke.

Now Lory Takarada was facing some more pressing issues, besides avoid the press, who wanted to hear his take on what happened on that day.

Once everybody had come out of shock, the first thing he did was immediately grabbed the coat that the Kuon look a like had been wearing.

Oddly enough, Sho Fuwa, look a like, coat was long since gone.

What Lory couldn't understand and many was how two people could look and sound exactly the same, like in that moment, but they were clearly two different people, that demented smile on him was more than enough to convince him of that.

And like any rational person, he had sent the coat to a professional lab for DNA testing, wondering if the man was indeed not human or if he was in somehow related to the Hizuri family or better yet Kuon long lost twin brother they never know he had, he know both Kuu and Julie would love the idea of having another son even if they don't remember having twins.

But that still didn't excuse the fact that the man who bore Kuon face and voice apparently could transform into something that didn't look human, the man had been dressed so weirdly and so was the other one, it was like they had stepped out of a fantasy role but neither of them look uncomfortable to be in the presence of people who were dressed so well.

And that tattoo.

Lory wasn't the only one shocked when it sprung to life and ran along the man arm like a serpent before attacking the other guy.

The DNA results had come back and Lory was shocked to find it was all negative, in fact, in the report, it clearly stated that the doctors didn't even know half of what they were looking at, the DNA had parts that nobody had ever seen before, they should know, the DNA was constantly transformed to different labs, hoping to make a break through, all they know was that it reacted in different ways compared to a normal DNA strand.

But that wasn't what shocked him, what shocked him was the feedback he got from a professional's who know their materials like the back of their hand, after analyzing the coat.

He found that the coat was made out of plastic.

Plastic!

The atoms were definitely plastic but it was no ordering plastic, there was something made the plastic act in a very odd way to produce the final result.

They all said, they had never seen anything like it.

They all told him, they didn't know where he got the coat from but it's was certainly no material in Japan, or the world.

This coat was not from this world.

 _Does that mean, that man had come from hell?_ Lory couldn't help but wonder, as he looked at the apparently supernatural coat. Than why did he look identical to Kuon in not just appearance but in voice as well?

Did he take on that form to disguise himself as human?

But then why did he practically discard it half way through?

As he pondered on the many question in his mind.

A certain troublesome duo, were brought before the king.

Both of them looking like they were waiting to be executed.

Ch 4: A selfish demon.

It had been a whole two months since the incident in the other world, when Fien decided to grace them all with her presence, only to hear that something apparently big had went on while she was dodging her responsibility.

"and when I finally arrived, I found only chaos and destruction at the hands of these two, my queen" Gabriel said, finishing his report, behind him were the restrained figures of Hanzor and Blezihro, who had magic suppressed handcuffs on their wrists and were dangling upside down.

They were in a fairly lighted small room, of all this matter didn't need to be solved with 10 or more people present, there was no point.

Honestly, if it was up to him, he would have thrown the troublesome two into the nearest dungeon but since, they didn't actually kill anyone over a petty fight, this was as far as he could go.

Neither Hanzor and Blezihro could meet their queens eyes, who sat in one of her high chairs, looking down on them, it was a whole different feeling from having her at eye level, her gaze made them both inwardly squirm uncomfortable.

But Gabriel was far from done and said. "If I hadn't come at the right time, blood would have been on their hands, and the two would have just shrugged it off and continued fighting, even if thousands were dead. They, not only endangered countless lives, but they also, almost destroyed the palace in the process."

He demanded a fair punishment.

And Fien wanted to sigh, she had gone out to get some fresh air and see the world more closely, only to come back to this madness, why was it that every time her back was turned, her two favorites were fighting each other over one stupid thing or the other?

It was like they were cats and dogs, always at each other throats most of the time and without anybody to stop them, they would cause nothing but damage and destruction in their wake.

And she quickly realized that Gabriel expected her to dish out a punishment, that he thought, they both rightfully deserved and said. "Thank you, for the report Gabriel. Now normally I would turn a blind eye to your fights but this time, I simply cannot."

Making both demons sweat, waiting for their punishment.

"So here is your Punishment" She began. "You will both, be assigned to the servant quarters and live like one of them for a whole week."

Leaving all three of them gapping.

"What?" She said, she thought it was a fair enough punishment while both demons kept their mouth wisely shut, it was a very light punishment.

"With all due respect my queen." Gabriel began, "They almost blow up a whole city! They could have killed thousands!" They were getting off way to lightly for this in his mind.

"But they didn't" She countered, "Although I disapprove of their fight, nobody got hurt and you managed to fix the mess, so their punishment will not be harsh. I also thank you for stopping them from crossing the line"

And Gabriel rained in his anger momentary, he was overwhelmed by the praise from the queen herself before he caught himself, from showing outright happiness.

He was not going to let them go just like that!

"But with all due respect, my queen" Gabriel said, "I shouldn't have had to fix their mess in the first place, there are not many beings close by, that can trace magic to it's source like I can, If I were on the other side of the world, nobody but you would have been able to drag them back and you were away at the moment."

And Fien eyes sharpened as she said, in a commanding tone. "Are you questioning my judgment Gabriel?"

And something flashed through the man's eyes.

It was fear.

He was suddenly reminded who he was talking to.

"Please forgive me, my queen" The man said, immediately dropped down to one knees. "I momentary forgot my place, I hope you will forgive me. Any punishment you decide is a worthy one." Suddenly changing his tune, if his men could see him now, they would have all started, after all, he was a captain of a whole army, he was used to shouting orders and making important decision, and didn't let anybody walk all over him.

Except the Queen of course.

"I understand" She said, feeling very good about herself and said. "You may go"

"Thank you, my queen" And with that the man was gone, leaving two very uncomfortable demons hovering upside down to the mercy of a god.

And once the man was gone, with just a flicker of her finger, both of them were suddenly the right side up and were both brought up, close and personal with her.

They could feel the power rolling off her in waves and they know it wouldn't be wise not to lie to her.

"Now than..." Fien said, with a smile. "Why not tell me the reason why you two were fighting in the first place? Usually you both stop after a part of castle is destroyed by you both ended up almost destroying an entire city from what I heard."

And suddenly Blezihro and Hanzor tried to think back, to why they had started that fight in the first place, it must have been a very good enough reason, if they want into their demon forms.

"I see... you two are having trouble remembering" Fien said, seeing the confusion in their eyes. "Allow me to refresh your memories" and not even a second since she said that, both of them were hit with a dizzy spell where memories from the past two months flowed into their brain's like a movie clip.

By the time she was done, Fien eyes narrowed dangerous as she said. "You both almost wiped a whole city for a girl you both barely even know..."

They both paled.

A jealous queen, was never a good thing.

"You fought over a girl who is neither prettier than me or has yet to reach full womanhood." Fien said, to think the angel had been the cleaner before she said. "And I bet it must have been nice to lust after that girl when all I could think about was getting back home." She had gotten bored after a while of disguising herself as human.

"Queen, we" Hanzor began, feeling ashamed, it shouldn't have gotten anywhere near that, but before he could finish his sentence, he was suddenly lowered and kissed, by a very jealous god.

Once he realized what was happening, he returned the kiss in full force, he was soon overcome with the burning desire to wrap his arms around her waist and give her a real kiss, but he couldn't do anything with these cuff on, so when she withdrew, he felt dissatisfied.

Fien smiled seeing the desperation in his eyes for her soft touch, this was interesting, she had expected him to be reluctant or maybe fight it, she thought this world Kyoko had already stole his heart, but judging by his eagerness, this meant that currently, she still placed number one in his heart.

She was suddenly reminded that he hadn't didn't have that faithful encounter with this world Kyoko in his childhood like in canon so in that moment, when they met, they had truly only just meet for the first time, he barely even know her and two months wasn't nearly enough for him to develop feeling for her which he would class or admit to himself was love.

Than if that was the face, did that mean he was unconsciously using that girl to fill the gap, after all that angel was much more easier to obtain than she was.

After all, she was god, she could literally have any guy she wanted, and had about a dozen other lovers beside's himself that had touched her like he had.

Was he jealous because he didn't have her all to himself.

What a very selfish demon.

Meanwhile, Blezihro suddenly felt his pants growing tighter seeing the kiss, and tried to hide his discomfort, unfortunately she noticed and said.

"And why don't you tell me what spell you used" She said, "I heard it was a very unusual magic circle that you used, that had almost no magic in it, if you tell me, I'll get rid of your little _problem_ for you"

And Blezihro had long since stopped blushing, he was a grown man for god sake, and he spilled the beans on how he found a book of old spells, in a hidden library that he found by accident.

And Fien was surprised to hear that there was another library, she didn't remember putting one there, could it be something to do with a guidebook to become a successful god, she hadn't seen one scrap of paper since she took the job ever since.

And Blezihro was only too relieved when the feeling in his pants, lessened the more he told the truth.

"And you had no idea where it took you?" She said, she had a pretty good idea of where, if there was barely any magic present.

"No, my queen" Blezihro said.

"Very well, let me, sleep on it" She said, before saying. "As for your punishment's it will begin two days time"

 _Two days time?_ Both of them thought, why not now.

"Hanzor, please accompany me to the bedroom" She said, making the man blink owlishly.

#6 hours later#

Fien, smiled feeling the strong arms wrapped around her waist protectively, who know Hanzor could be so selfish and needy for her presence?.

The man made no complaints in suddenly being thrown into intercourse, in fact, he looked like he enjoyed it the most out of the both of them.

Fien, wondered if this was what it was like doing it with Kuon Hizuri, she wondered if he was this needy in bed also and if so, she pitied Kyoko a bit.

But she had more pressing issues.

How was she going to handle the discovery of modern day Japan?

No doubt, that world is currently freaking out about the appearance of two of her demons.

Was she going to wait it out and hope it all blows over?

Or was she going to blow this wide open and let the two world's connect with each other?

Hanzor, moved closer to her and wrapped his arms more securely around her, she could feel the heat coming from his chest and his breath on her skin.

She had to wonder if Hanzor would ever develop any deeper feelings for this worlds Kyoko, besides lust...

Was Hanzor a Kuon that would never get a Kyoko?

 _What kind of world had she created?_

And scene!

Next chapter, a strange man and woman who looks like an adult version of Maria Takarada, crash a conference hall with all the world leaders inside and explain to the whole world about their world and what truly happened several months before. The world is very shocked to learn about an alternate world, where their counterparts live. Review/ fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Skip beat.

Enjoy!

The murmur of what happened months before had begun to fade out, the world had started moving again and the appearance of the two demons had begun to become old news and the world was once again caught up in celebrity gossip and politicians scandals.

Right now, the world was solely focused on what was happening at the world leaders meeting, watching old geezers and women bicker like children on who owns what and what they can and cannot do.

They were currently discussing building a new city in some remote part of the world, the person that represents that part of the world, did not want the rest of the nations butting into his business and laying claim over his land.

"I don't care if it would be beneficial for my economy, I will not have you other nations trying to sneakily try to claim over my land." The president for that part of the world said, to the outside world they all seemed to be doing what's best for the country but in reality it was a land struggle, it had been this way since the early 90 after the first world war, and he would be damned if he let's himself be fooled into giving away land and said. "And besides, you people, have no say, in what happens in my country besides trading."

"But you must understand" The leader of Asia said, not willing to give up. "If we can raise one part of the world in terms of economy than it effects the whole world economy as a whole, by building a city it gives way to new business and people around can live better."

"Yes, you do make a valid point" The man said, "But why should any of you have a hand in helping me build a new city besides giving me the money to do so? Wouldn't the effect be the same if I was given the money, so I can hire local people to build it themselves? Why should I spend more money deporting workers from oversea's, when I have builders here?"

And it was true, it made more sense for him to go for the much cheaper option than to hire workers from overseas, he would have to pay extra costs like coal and fuel for transportation.

So they all know this was a lost cause.

But still.

"Oh, just admit defeat, everybody, he's not blind." A voice came out of nowhere, making them all stop and turn to the voice who dare to interrupt their very important meeting.

The reporters and camera crews that were allowed inside, turned to the voice to find a young man with white short hair, he looked like he should belong to a popular boy band, he had silver eyes and his clothes only consisted of a open white shirt and skinny white pants.

Lost of women in the room swooned when they saw him but what was the most shocking was the white wings growing out of his back.

Everybody understandable stared.

Ch 5: The World called: Prisoner.

"I think I've finally found the right room, why is magic so little here?" A women voice said, as they all peeled their eyes away from the sexy god of an angel and turned to see a women with chestnut brown hair but black eyes, her hair was done to one side and she wore, if possible, even less than her male companion.

The women seemed surprised that he was there before her and said. "How did you get here before me!?"

"Simple, I got better sense of direction than you" The male said, even his voice sounded like it was just pulled out of every woman dream's.

The women pouted.

"Excuse me" The leader of Japan said, "But who are you guys and how the hell did you get in here?" His eyes unmoving from the young man's back, his wings were exactly twitching!

The young man immediately retracted his wings back into his back, much to everybody else fascination.

"Well, my name is Habriel and I am angel" He said, getting looks of disbelief and shock from the rest as many wondered how they could understand the man despite them all having different languages, before saying. "And this is my wife, Neriah, she's half demon and half angel"

Somewhere in Japan a certain little girls eyes went round at the sight of an older version of herself, as she went to call her father, screaming about another her on TV along with her grandpa.

The room full of important people were shocked, here were two people who crashed their meeting claiming they were some kind of otherworldly beings.

"We apologize for interrupting whatever this is" Neriah said, getting scowls from a lot in the room. "But this way, was the only way we know how to grab the world's attention"

"Can somebody call security?" The USA president said, wondering why the guards hadn't come to kick these two nutjobs out.

"Oh, they won't come" Habriel said, making them all pause. "We temporary froze the time around them like this" and with a click of his fingers, the many fans in the room stopped moving and the paper that they were all struggling to keep in one piece, had stopped in mid-air before everybody eyes.

This certain got everybody attention as they all looked on with wide eyes at the suspended paper in mid-air.

Several of them swiped their hands underneath the paper convinced it was some kind of trick, there must be a string or something, they then attempted to take the paper from the air, the paper didn't budge.

"I can also excellerate time as well" Habriel said, and it was like everything was kick into overdrive, the fans were spinning three times as fast and the paper in the air were zooming around like they were airplanes.

He then stopped it, and everything went still again.

"Do we have your attention, now?" He said, making them all looked at the angel, they were now convinced that he was indeed some kind of otherworldly being.

"I can't believe their impressed by such low grade magic" Neriah said, truly shocked.

"Well, this world is lacking in magic, so you can't blame them" Habriel said, he wasn't sure why he was instructed to perform such a low grade magic to prove he was indeed what he said he was.

Everybody noticed that he said 'this world', did that mean both of them came from another?

Could it be the theory of parallel world would finally have proof?

"Now let's us explain why we came, here today." Habriel said, before saying. "We came to apologize on behalf of our world about what happened several months ago, two of our demons were not meant to leak into your world and cause chaos"

And Neriah much to every human in the room awe, used magic to enlarge two pictures and place it over their hands, hovering in place.

Many of them recognized the two, as the beings that went wild in Japan and almost killed thousands of people.

"The one on the right, his name is Hanzor, a full blooded demon" Neriah said, Blezihro image light up for everybody to see who she was talking about. "I believe in this world, his alternate counterpart name is Kuon Hizuri"

In Japan, several people were sputtering in disbelief, some turned to the man himself with wide eyes and the man himself had the eyes of pure shock, finding out that man who caused so much chaos was exactly him from another world.

His mind went to all the stuff he had seen his other self do and fell into depression.

What the hell happened!?

"The one on the left, his name is Blezihro" Habriel said, "And I believe he goes by the name Sho Fuwa in this world"

And Sho Fuwa quickly found it was a mistake to drink water at that exact moment, because the water came right back up due to pure shock.

"These two are know troublemakers in our world" Habriel went on to say, indeed they were. "They often fight and bicker with each other over one thing or the other. Using a spell, they managed to accidentally enter your world and since there was nobody there to stop them from it getting too big, as a result they rampaged. Demon in our world are notorious for their mischief and destruction"

So the rumors are true. They all thought, one thing for certain, the amount of books that contain the supernatural will start selling like hotcakes the very next day.

"And what about the man who stopped them?" The prime minister of England said, he was finding this very informative, he too had seen the footage and couldn't help but see how easily the two demons turned a whole city into hell.

Were they a threat or not?

"His name is Gabriel, an angel" Neriah said, she enlarged an image of the angel over the other two and than made it hover in place and said "I believe his alternate self goes by the name Yashiro Yukihito, he's in charge of one of the armies on the Angel side in our world"

And a certain manager looked like he was going to bend over and die from shock as he learnt about his alternate self, he was apparently a very important figure in another world and here he was a manager for a A grade star.

He never thought he would enter the military.

"He is one of the few people that these trouble maker two will listen to" Neriah said, and Yashiro gave Kuon a certain look that did not bode well for the man. "He managed to trace the magic here and used the trail to go back to our world. He used magic to undo the harm done to, ur, .Japan was it?" Looking at her husband who nodded.

To them it was like a confirmation that Japan didn't exist in their world, and speaking of worlds.

"And can you tell us more about your world?" A respected chairman in Africa said.

"Certain" Hebriel said. "Our world is opposite your own, what we believe is that every person in this world can be found in our own world but leading completely different lives. Our world is separated into three fractions, the Humans"

Many were shocked to hear there was indeed humans living in their world but the man went on and said. "They are the race were most of our world technology comes from since they don't have wings to fly and their magic isn't as strong, than there are the demons, the race with the mischievous side and which most of us blame first if anything went wrong"

Cause many around the world to sweat drop at the prodigest the race must face.

"The angels" Hebriel continued. "they use light magic and are a very kind, they also help to keep the demon's from going full on crazy and than standing above them all is the All Queen"

"The All queen?" The president for the USA said.

"She is a being neither human, angel or demon" Neriah answering for all of them. "She is our God. A being that is one of a kind, it is believed that we all started from her, so basically she is our world's 'mother nature', she's the one that gifted all of us with the gift of magic." Finding that there was so many strange terms here.

From that one sentence along, several eyes changed.

If they could acquire this 'all queen' and extract the magic from her than who knows how powerful their own nations would become with such power at their figure tips.

While other's were thinking, they shouldn't do anything to anger such a woman and make an alliance with her as quickly as possible.

"She is the one who sent us here" Heberial said, with clear admiration for his queen in his eyes. "She wanted to let you know, that the two demon's have received the proper punishment" and it was true, both Hanzor and Bledihro thought they were getting off easy until they realized they were going to be under people who were constantly cleaning up after their messes and were now using this time to get back at them. "She has decided to call this realm 'Raliovion' and our world will be named 'Prisoner', she like many in our world are both curious and weary of this world"

Weary indeed, both husband and wife could just feel the wheels turning on plots to capture the All Queen and use her.

"She has proposed that for a week, she would send several of her people over" Herberial said, making everybody eyes widened. "These people will report back to her and then after that week, she will let several people of your chosen crossover to our world and stay there for a week. If there are no problems and she hears only good things, she will agree to meet you all in person and have our two Worlds Connect for trading and other possibilities, to help our two worlds advance"

The queen was coming here!?

They all thought in surprise and shock.

"However this can only be, if there is no issues" Herberial stressed, but it seemed his words were falling on death ears.

Both he and his wife got a feeling, this wouldn't end well.

Not at all.

And scene!

Next chapter, Kuu double appears along with several familiar looking people, everybody is shocked by how different he is from Kuu in terms of personality. Review/ fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: I'm trying to find where I put the next chapter of 'Lesson 101', I seriously need to finish it off and upload.

I do not own Skip beat.

Enjoy!

The revelation that the two demons and that strange man, actually coming from another world, in which people were starting to call 'Prisoner', because one of the demons looked actually like how Sho Fuwa in his famous PV years ago, wasn't really that surprising to anybody.

Because of what they had seen, everybody was a lot more accepting to the fact, that none of them could be called a human being, only a small portion of the world had believed it was all done by special effects, so it was a pretty big blow when they were shown actually proof that magic existed.

Of course, a lot of people like Kyoko, were overly happy at the fact that she had witnessed her first real magic and it wasn't just some party trick, more people joined websites dedicated to the two demons and several other websites, came into being to celebrate the angel who stopped two demons from creating the biggest tragedy that Japan would have faced.

They weren't even that shocked when they found out, about the two demons and the angel counterparts. Yashiro Yukihito, even though he was generally playful, he also gave off the feeling of being a very trustworthy person at certain moments.

Sho Fuwa and Kuon Hizuri, were two that everybody saw coming, only a few know of their past rivalry with each other over Kyoko heart.

Right now, everybody was waiting to find out who would be sent from the other side and who would go, the Tv and Internet, were filled with people discussing the revelation of the world, that had been called 'Prisoner' and what they thought their counterparts lives were like on the other side.

Some people were willing to welcome the strange people wither they were human or not, while others, more mental unstable people were thinking about ways to find their own counterparts, kill them, learn magic and take their counterparts place.

And through the mayhem, it was still quiet shocking when a mysterious beauty with wavy blond hair and blue eyes in a crystal white dress appeared out of nowhere in the streets of Japan.

And best of all.

There was no wedding ring in sight.

Ch 6: The other's from the other side

Munna, Kyoko Mogami counterpart, couldn't believe it when she was chosen to go to the other side, resulting in looks of envy, she was just a maid in the palace, what made her so special?

But of course, she wouldn't openly protest to the All Queen decision on the matter, but her jaw dropped when she recognized several people who would be joining her to the other world.

She had to wonder, about how wise it was to leave several famously troublesome demons alone to the world who know almost nothing about bring them under control.

There were six magic circles all together for such a large group, she had no idea where she would end up but she know better than to voice any concerns she had with the teleportation magic between the two worlds, and when she came to, she had been shocked to come face to face with a world that didn't resemble her own.

There was no people flying through the sky, everybody seemed to be earth bound, there were people in strange vehicles that were so nosey and she couldn't see a single person with their wings out.

There was no children sporting black or white wings running around.

It was harder to breath here because of the pollution.

She could feel every single person on the street, they were all human beings, there was not Angel or demon, like she had grown so used to in sight.

She couldn't feel the magic in the air and people stared at her.

A lot.

Her companions couldn't help but notice, how people were stopping and staring, when they spotted them, some pulled out strange devices and started recording.

The same thing was happening all over the world, as people saw strange people pop out of nowhere, some had made the mistake of letting their wings out and found several hands running through them, trying to feel if they were indeed real and if they were as soft as they looked.

Luckily nobody in Muuna group had their wings out.

But she wondered about the ticking time bomb that was Lord Viscount, the alternate version of Kuu Hizuri, the leader of the Human fraction, behind her because of all this attention.

She could feel the rise in his irritation, the more flashes of bright light kept on appearing and blinding them for a slip second.

She wisely took a step back and so did everybody else, who know the Lord.

It took 10 seconds before he exploded and yelled.

"DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO!" He yelled, shocking those around him as he gave them all a glare that could have killed them if he put some magic into it, and then to most people shock, he drew his sword and smashed to the ground, leaving a good dent in it, showing it was indeed real. "AVERT YOUR EYES, OR I WILL FOR YOU!"

Everybody quickly looked somewhere else, while whispering along the lines of 'What a scary Kuu Hizuri' and 'Can you imagine living in a world with that version of Kuu Hizuri? What a nightmare.'

"Um, Lord Viscount" Muuna said, trying to cool the man's rage, "Why don't we book ourselves into a hotel? We can try and get used to this world, tomorrow when were all rested?"

Lord Viscount, had been kidnapped from his palace just six hours before, so it was understandable that he wasn't in the best mood right now, news will spread of a scary Kuu Hizuri with a sword, of course the tale would become something else in a couple of minutes.

By the end of it, it would be him, waving around his sword and threating people for no apparent reason before kissing the nearest women near him.

"Fine...but I refuse to check into one that is so low class" Lord Viscount said, he was a Lord of a whole section, he expected to live in luxury unless he was out on the battle field.

And Muuna was suddenly thankful that they were giving enough money to appease the man, even though the currency was different than their own and she had the map, they were told where to go.

"Please, follow me" She said, as a yellow glow surrounded her and she began to rise up in the air before everybody very eyes, everybody else from the other world, followed after her even Lord Viscount and for the second time, the people of Japan saw flying people, flying above them.

So imagine the people, at the assigned hotel shock and surprise when strangely dressed people floated into their lobby as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Everybody in the lobby understandable looked on with wide eyes at the new arrivals.

Lord Viscount looked around with an unsatisfied look, his own bedroom was nicer than this lobby, you just couldn't satisfy this man.

Muuna approached the desk, again she could tell everybody who was currently in this room was in fact a human being and said. "Can we have 3 rooms please?" and no matter how many times you count, all of them, the number's just didn't match.

"That would be 27,000 yen" The women said, before Lord Viscount could realization that he wouldn't be staying in a single like he thought but he would actually have to share a room.

Muuna quickly paid, before the Lord could say anything to offend anyone and they were all lead to their assigned rooms, she was such a hurry that she didn't realise that only her and Lord Viscount hadn't been sorted and there was only one room left.

She would be living with Lord Viscount! She realized too late in horror.

"What is this place?" A voice said, behind her and she turned slowly around to find it was Lord Viscount look at the elegantly designed room like it was trash. "Don't tell me this is where, I will sleep. You cannot be serious."

Before giving her a look that did not bond well with her and said. "Oh and are you going to be my maid? At least something came out of this, even though you are clearly lacking in the looks and bust department, I hope your cooking skills are at least decent enough to make sure I don't throw up."

He walked straight passed her with an superior vibe, his back was turned so he didn't see the murderous expression on her face.

He felt killing intent and as quick as a flash, her turned around, his sword by his side ready to pull out and Muuna immediately smoothened her face into that of an angel.

"Is there something wrong, Lord Viscount?" Muuna said, with an innocent look.

He could have sworn he felt killing intent just then.

Was it just his imagination?

He gave no reply and instead said.

"Strip me"

"I beg your pardon?" Muuna said.

"You're my servant in this hell hole" He said, like she was stupid. "And since I don't have any of my servants here, you're going to have to strip me and dress me, commoner"

And Muuna had never felt so annoyed before in her life, sure she was expecting to come across somebody who would see her as inferior because of her social status but it still annoyed her, she wanted to ring this man's neck, no matter how much trouble she would be in for killing this guy but instead said, politely.

"Lord Viscount, I think your not thinking straight. We have servants here who will listen to you even though you are clearly drunk. Maybe in the morning, your mind will be much more clearer."

 _THIS GIRL!_ He thought, was calling, he, 'Lord Viscount', a drunkard!?

Never in all his life, had he thought he would be called such a disgrace for thing!

How dare this commoner talk to him like that!

"So if you would excuse me, I need to erect a magic circle before going to sleep, I suggest you go to sleep too." Muuna said, sweetly walking passed him, ignoring his rising air as she found a good place for the barrier focus point, and began to glow yellow and gently lifted from the ground, a magic circle appeared underneath her feet and all It took was one word to expend it throughout the whole building.

If anybody like the press or stalkers wanted to get into their rooms, they would found themselves unable to take a step forward into the building.

Before she said. "Goodnight, Lord Viscount" throwing herself on a bed without asking him if he wanted it first.

And Lord Viscount decided he didn't like this angel, he would make her life hell tomorrow.

For Muuna, the next morning came too early for her liking, in her safe and calm mind, there was silence and certain no man trying to make her feel bad about her common birth.

Once she woke up, all Lord Viscount had done was complain about the littlest thing.

His bed wasn't soft enough and he needed fluffier pillows.

So you expect me to bath myself like a pleasant, commoner?

Come in here and scrub my back, commoner.

When she tried to leave and put on something that was deemed normal in this world, he gave her one look and said.

"Don't tell your going out like that?"

By the afternoon, Muuna was ready to throw the man off a cliff.

How the servants in his home put up with the man, she would never know.

So she decided to go out and view the city, unfortunately for her, but fortunately for everybody else, Lord Viscount had decided he would accompany here.

Anything to get out of that 'hellish' place that was being called a 'room'.

So she was once again forced to listen to the man complain about the clothes he was being forced to where and why people bothered to walk instead of fly.

She wanted to run and never look back, even if she would get lost too.

"Lord Viscount, why don't you wait here and I'll get us some food." and before the man could say anything, she was gone.

He wasn't an idiot.

He know she wasn't coming back, he could feel that she was running away from him.

Which left him to wonder around by himself, it must be the strangest thing for the surrounding people to see a man carrying a sword around, that looked real.

They had stopped in front of a certain building, and his eyes surveyed the women coming in and out of it, they weren't that bad looking, perhaps, he would invite a few lucky one's into his bed.

"That blasted Angel, if this was my world, I would have thrown her into the dungeon" He said.

 _IT'S KUU HIZURI!_ The surrounding people thought, they didn't recognise the man because of his black hair but voice was none of other than Kuu Hizuri.

But what happened to his hair, why was he dressed like that and why was he carrying a sword around with him?

"Now which way is that hotel" He said, knowing he was attracting attention and didn't care.

"Um, excuse me" A voice said, behind him, it was a women's voice.

He immediately turned to glare at the person who dared to interrupt him but his breath was caught in his throat.

Because standing there was the most beautiful women, he had ever seen in his life.

Her blond straight hair was only matched with her beautiful shade of hazel eyes.

This women was Juliena Hizuri and he thought he was in love.

And scene!

Next chapter, it's a very shocking day for the people of LME and Kuu Hizuri, when he comes face to face with his other self and finds out he apparently a Lord and a prick in another world, who never married his wife or produced a child named Kuon. Review/fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Julie Hizuri, couldn't help but stare at the man who had her husband's face, but his hair was black and there was something, about his eyes that just didn't sit well with her.

At first, she didn't really take notice of the man, despite the sword by his side, thinking he was just another actor and when she was about to turn away.

That's when she heard his voice.

The same voice as her husband.

She couldn't believe it and had to check, that her ears were not deceiving her and approached the man, convinced that her ears had heard wrong and now, all she could do was stare.

"Nice, to meet you, fair maiden. My name is Lord Viscount" The man said, a dozen roses appeared behind him and Julie could swear she smelled them too, before her hand was taken and the man looked into her eyes and he said.

"May I ask your name?"

She was so stunned, that all she could do was stare and wonder.

Was this man hitting on her?

Ch 7: The Kuu Hizuri, from another world.

If looks could kill, Kuu Hizuri, husband of Juliena Hizuri, would have been a splat on the floor by the death glare sent his way.

He had just arrived back at the company, and was waiting for his wife to show up, when she approached him, behind her was a man who's appearance almost gave him a heart attack and judging by the man's face at the time, when their eyes met, he wasn't the only one surprised.

That surprise quickly turned into narrowing eyes when his wife, introduced them both, to the man who was apparently another version of himself, from the world 'Prisoner'.

The man eyes, when he heard the word 'husband', quickly went to both of their wedding rings, his eyes glowed blue by the mere sight of them, before looking like he was ready to leave, realizing he had wasted his time here.

It was only because of his wife, that the man hadn't left.

So now he was sitting uncomfortably, opposite his other self while Julie went to get them some drinks from the cafeteria, the silence couldn't have been more deadly.

Those who passed by, couldn't help but stop and stare at the other Kuu Hizuri.

Kuu wanted to start up a conversation, he really did but there was a time to be stupid and a time to listen to your survival instincts.

This was such a time.

"There you go." Julie said, she had been surprised when her husband double, ordered a drink that she didn't know existed, well not here anyway, and instead got him, a black coffee instead.

The man mouth tightened when he saw the drink placed in front of him, anybody who know the man would have been amazed, that he hadn't immediately explode as soon as he saw it.

"Sorry, I don't think what your order exist's here, so I hope you don't mind black coffee" She said, his mouth tightened some more and he answered back with the most strained smile she had ever seen.

"n-n-n-NO!" He said, at the end, he hit his chest, to manage the end result, he was clearly struggling to do so and said. "I don't mind at all" in a very strange and strained tone.

Both Julie and Kuu looked at Lord Viscount like he was from a different planet which he practically was.

But before things could get weird and Lord Viscount could no longer hold his dissatisfaction of being here.

Koun Hizuri, passed by, holding hands with his wife, who pushed a pushed chair that contained a tiny baby boy inside, that was fast asleep.

When he paused seeing his parents next to...

His dad?

Wait.

What!?

He stopped completely and turned, towards the scene, many had noticed and stared at.

Julie noticed him and said. "Kuon, don't just stand there and stare, come and say hello" drawing her husband and the other's man's attention.

Kyoko was outright staring at the two version of her adopted father and was shocked to find the physics were actually the same.

"Kuon, Kyoko. This is Lord Viscount, your father's double from the other's side" She then introduced, them.

"Nice to meet you, sir" Kyoko said, shocked by how posh her, adopted father double name, sounded but when Kuon want to greet his father's double.

"Nice to meet you, L-" He began, only to be interrupted as the man said.

"Aren't you the queen's, sex slave?" The man said, out loud.

The reaction, he got was hilarious especially from Kuon who lost his composer, and briefly looked like Kyoko had just shot him in the arm.

"W-What?" He couldn't help but muster out.

"You're the queens sex slave, right?" Lord Viscount said, he had seen that demon around, a few times. The man was always seen frequently entering the queen's royal bedroom and wouldn't leave until morning. "But why do you feel human? Unless..."

His mind going into overdrive, quickly connecting the dots, he would be a fool if war hadn't taught him to pay extra attention to his surroundings.

"Your that demons counterpart aren't, you?" He said, to think in this word, that man was actually human, and so much more expressive, it was like some sick joke.

While he was thinking this, the rest couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with this man.

He was treating Kuon like a complete stranger, not like a son unless...

"Are you married?" It was Kuu who asked this question.

The man actually snorted, getting more than a few surprised looks and said. "Married...me? Married to who? I'm more surprised by the fact, you, as my counterpart, are actually tied down by one woman."

Silence.

This man wasn't married, than how did Kuon exist in the other world if this Kuu wasn't his father... unless...

But before anybody could open up Pandora's box regarding the Hizuri family in the other world, they heard.

"THERE HE IS!"A gust of wind blow towards him, Lord Viscount expertly dodge while the rest got caught in it.

Once the wind died down, they all turned to find it was the same girl with blonde curly hair who left this man here, for Kuon and Kyoko it was like looking into the mirror, as they recalled Kyoko, did once look like this for a acting part.

But the man who was behind her, had Kuon, Kuu and Julie having collective heart attacks at the sight of a man they hadn't seen in over a decade.

It was Rick.

Well, not actually Rick but it was Rick, his hair was completely white and his eyes, instead of irises had slits just like a demon, the air around him, reaked of mischief.

"Thank god, he hasn't killed anyone yet" Muuna said, it had taken her time to realize leaving somebody like Lord Viscount alone was the worst thing, she could possibly do.

"Of course, I haven't killed anyone yet, girl. I'm not a beast" The man replied, with an air of superiority.

Kuu was looking at his other self with wide eyes, while other's weren't so far away.

"Well, if you weren't a beast than why do you carry a sword around with you?" Muuna said, huffing.

"Because I don't want to die like an idiot, unlike you." The man said, taking a sip of his coffee, this proved to be a mistake, as the bitterness touched his tongue, he spat it out, like he just realized somebody had peed in his cup while he wasn't looking and said. "What kind of tea is this? Disgusting. And I bet the food here isn't any better." Before dropping the cup, he didn't care that it shattered onto the table as he rose.

"You, maid. Clean that up" He said, looking directly at Muuna, who clearly looked offended.

"I may be a maid, but I sure as hell won't clean up your messes! Do it yourself." Muuna said, glaring a very Kyoko glare.

Most eyes in the room, turned to a certain women who's mouth was opening and closing, with no sound coming out of it.

"What?" Lord Viscount said, looking taken back. "You expect a Lord to clean up, after himself? Has the Light of Giga touched you head? Clean up, is only for the servants"

"I didn't think. I would see, something so humorous, if I want with her." The guy who looked too much like Rick to be comfortable said, in the same voice, selected individuals remembered all those years ago.

Kuon outright stared at him, as if Rick had crawled out of his grave before his very eyes.

He almost forgot to remind himself that this man wasn't Rick, no matter how much he wished it was.

"Just, shut up and go back to the hotel" Munna demanded, hands on her hips like she was female warrior.

"Who are you to demand something of me, commoner?" The man said, "And how dare you call that place a hotel? My lion sleeps in a better place than that trash."

"Well, good for it" Muuna said, "At least it being an animal, it can't complain like you"

"What was that, girl?" The man said.

"Oh, they just keep going and going on. This is brilliant" Rick counterpart said, taking a seat next him, wishing he had some popcorn, he looked like he was enjoying the chaos in front of him.

While the rest of the room were looking at him, like he was someone crazy.

At least, Kuu, Julie and Kuon, know this man was nothing like Rick despite the appearance and the voice.

Eventually, the dining hall was getting crowded by people who heard about the commotion caused by other worldly people, there was no way this wouldn't reach the president ears eventually.

The man himself appeared ten minutes later, in a sparkly suit.

"Dear, queen, what the hell is that?" Lord Viscount said, seeing sparkly Lory for the first time in his life, coming towards them, even Muuna was looking on with wide eyes.

Alternate reality Rick, burst out laughing, at the appearance of a shiny man.

Lory, had almost stopped and stared at Rick alternate self, who was very much alive and kicking but instead he stared at alternate Kuu instead and couldn't help but realize, the girl, next to him looked familiar somehow.

"What is going here?" He said, why were there several cups smashed on the floor? He extruded the area of a boss, which alternate Rick quickly noticed.

A mischievous grin spread across his face before it was wiped off and he wanted into action.

"THANK GOODNESS, BOSS-MAN IS HERE!" He yelled with tears in his eyes, starling all of them as he blow into a random tissue that appeared out of nowhere. "It's terrible, just terrible!"

 _Okay..._ They all thought.

"Now, you can stop the madness" He said, forcing more tears and blowing harder. "Lord Viscount, trashed this place for no apparent reason."

"Wait, what?" The man, sentence, pretty much summed it up for the rest of the room.

Didn't this man do it himself, he only broke one thing!

"We tried to stop him, we really did" He said, blowing his nose some more and looking pitiful. "But in the face of that sword, we were helpless to stop him. Who would have thought, one single man would have such strength? He's a lunatic, I tell you, a lunatic!"

"Why you" The man said, going for his sword, which proved to be a mistake as the man let out a scream.

"He's going for his sword!" He said, "Hide your children and precious kitchen appliances! Nobody can stop him once's he gets going!"

He than looked to see everybody faces, they were all looking at him without any emotion, making him say.

"Your not buying any of this, are you?"

"Not one bit" Lory said.

"Drat" He said.

And scene!

Next chapter, Lory invites the other worldly people into his office, they all confused with why they could sense magic in Lory office and find Kuon other's selfs coat. Review/fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Skip beat.

Enjoy!

Alternative Rick sighed heavily, under the numerous gazes that were clearly not buying his act.

He could practically see the words 'pay for everything you broke' in the air.

And what was worse was that he just happened to be flat broke.

Thankfully, he didn't sense any magic preventing magic, to be used on any objects he broke.

If there were, he would have ran like hell, until somebody finally caught up with him and forced him to pay by another method.

Luckily, the damage he done was reversible and all those who weren't used to seeing Magic in the room couldn't help but look on in shock as a black aura surrounded alternatve Rick and the piece scattered on the floor began to rise and reform back together.

When it was all over, the plates he had broken were on their required tables, whole, as if nothing had happened.

Everybody had the right to stare.

Even though they bore witness to magic before, some of them were convinced they had been hallucinating it all, after all, the concept of magic had been mare fiction not that long ago.

"There. I've fixed everything that I broke" Alternate Rick said, before he noticed more than half the room was staring at him.

He didn't get why.

He just preformed a low tair magic, what was the big deal?

Even those from the other world were confused seeing everybody else reaction, to them, they could all do that in their sleep.

"May, I offer any of you some to eat in my office" Lory Takarada said, with twinkling eyes.

It seems he was a big of a fan of magic.

Ch 8: Another world in his office.

"Please sit anywhere" Lory said, never in his life did think he, he would have people from another world in his office.

He couldn't help but watch Kuu Hizuri alternate self arrogantly take the lead and immediately take the middle part of the couch opposite him.

Kyoko Mogami alternate self self rolled her eyes and reluctantly sat beside Kuu alternate self, while alternate Rick didn't even sit down and want wondering around his office.

What was with this group of people?

"May I ask, what each of your names are?" Lory said, looking at Munna since she seemed to the most reasonable out of the group.

If he hadn't seen the PV from year's back, he would have never guessed who she looked like.

"My name is Muuna, nice to meet you." Muuna said, with a soft smile, a smile that did not tell of any heart break and left Lory a little stunned.

"And this grumpy person is Lord Viscount. The current leader of the Human side" Munna said, in a tone just like what Kyoko would have, if she was introducing somebody she did not like.

The man himself was making it a mission to show how much, he hated just being here.

"Don't mind, him" Munna said, "He's, just still mad, that he was forced here against his will" her face may be smiling but the bags under her eyes, told a different story.

 _What the hell happened!?_ Lory couldn't help but think.

It was hard to compare the sparkling and son obsessed man, to the frowning man currently opposite him.

Who know Kuu face could make such an expression?

"My name is Tolroz" Rick alternative, suddenly said. "Your world is very interesting, especially the beasts outside"

And Lory had to pause and say. "Beasts? What beast?" This was Toyko, the only animals you get here are at the zoo or as pet's.

But it was the man who clearly didn't want to be here, who answered. "The giant beast that people sit in"

Making Lory blink owlishly and say. "Do you mean Cars?"

"Cars?" Tolroz said, "We don't have those back in our world. There so noisy" the demon actually began to lift off from the ground and just float there, with his sharp hearing, the walls were doing nothing to mask the busy streets of Tokyo.

"You don't have Cars?" Lory said, honestly shocked.

He could never imagine a world where he didn't have his limo to transport him everywhere.

"Those beast, made from metal are actually human invention, aren't they?" Lord Viscount said, with sudden interest in his eyes.

As a leader he was always looking for new ways to make up, for the human race short coming's.

And Lory got the idea from the look in his eyes that even though his world lacked magic, technology was amazing, while in the other world, magic existed in abundance but technology was lacking.

He would be more than happy to tell the man about the technology on Earth.

If he learnt to how to say 'Please' like somebody hadn't got a stick shoved up his ass.

Unfortunately for him, Lord Viscount had never uttered the word 'Please' in his life and the only one who could force him to lower his pride and ask for help, was the All Queen herself.

"By the way" Tolroz said, "I could swear I feel magic in this room"

"Impossible" Lord Viscount said, this was a world that lacked such a thing, even Munna looked like she starting to doubt his ability to sense nearby magic.

"No, I'm positive." Tolroz said, as he began to hover towards a certain corner of the room like he was possessed and as he got closer, Lory began to realize what Tolroz may be sensing.

The other Kuon's coat.

And sure enough, like a hound sniffing for people, Tolroz approached a desk and opened the draw on the right, pulling out something that reeked of Magic power.

"Aha" Tolroz said, with pride.

Both Lord Viscount and Munna got up, they had both encountered the man who wore that coat so they could recognize that coat anywhere.

The question was, what was It doing in this world?

"I-Isn't that Mr Hanzor coat?" Munna said, surprising Lory that she actually known who that coat belonged to.

S _o even in another world, Kyoko and Kuon have met?_ Lory thought, he couldn't wait to grin at the couple, he spent years trying to put together.

Who would have thought their fate ran that deep?

Where Kuon and Kyoko dating all the other world, or even married and have kid's?

Lory was dying to know, like an old man who had way too much too much time on his hands.

"Yep, this thing defiantly reeks of Magic" Tolroz said, before turning to Lory and saying. "But how did you get it?"

There shouldn't be enough Magic here to make such a coat.

Lory was honestly surprised, Rick's alternate version Tolroz did not recognise the Coat.

Did that mean Kuon and Rick never met in the other world?

Was that why Rick alternate self Tolroz was still alive?

But than why was Kuon alternate self so emotionless from what little he had seen of the man?

Did another tragedy happen to make him that way?

But more importantly was his feeling for the other Kyoko strong enough to help him on the path to recovery?

Lory was now full of so many question for the other Kuon but the man had long since vanished like the wind.

"It was left in my hall by one of your people" Lory said.

"Oh" Tolroz said.

"I know the owner of the coat. I'm sure Mr Hazor would want this back" Munna said, getting up and with a gesture, the coat was covered in a soft light and floated towards her.

Munna, was than confused by the look Lory directed at her.

"May, I ask what's your relationship with the 'Mr Hazor'?" Lory said, with a strange smile that reminded Lord Viscount of his old man, that liked to poke his nose in, whenever he hears the words related to 'Love'.

"Mr Hanzor, is just somebody at my workplace" Muuna said, while Lory gave her a hard stare that confused her even more.

Was there supposed to be something else?

Of course, Muuna had heard that Hanzor and another of the Queens suitors had a massive fight, but she didn't know it was over her.

Later Muuna found out why the old man had given her such a look when she finally met her counterpart properly.

She was shocked to see a baby, that was apparently the alternative version of herself and Hanzor love child and they were apparently in love.

She had stared at them, for a full five minutes with a gapping mouth.

In this world, the man who chanced after the Queen, had instead chased after her and they got together.

HOW!?

Muuna mind stopped working as she thought of the impossible.

Eventually, she had to be dragged away because she was too much shock that her legs wouldn't move, although she did get permission from the other her to come and visit any time.

Even Lord Viscount didn't bother her too much since the shock was apparently that great for her.

Eventually she went to bed.

What's the point of thinking about the other hers love life, when she and Hanzor barely know each other.

She was sure Hanzor would laugh if she asked if he had any feelings for her.

#The Next Morning#

Munna got up early, hoping that Lord Viscount wouldn't wake up awake as she put on, what this world deemed as acceptable clothing.

She wore a flowering tank top and high waisted jeans with high heels.

Unlike Kyoko, when she was growing up, she didn't have anybody to take care but herself so she wasn't foreign to makeup and trying to look cute.

She managed to grab some money before walking out of the hotel room and out of the hotel, her blond hair and unique eyes made her extremely eye-catching to the crowd of people, despite being dressed more normally.

It would be a wonder if guys didn't look her way.

She walked around a bit, wondering what to buy.

She had no idea that she had caught the eye of a certain musician who was on his way back from a studio.

"Excuse me" Said, a voice right next to her and she turned to find a group of guy's.

"Your just my type. How about me and you go out some time?" The one in the middle said.

Munna tried to leave but she saw that she was boxed in.

But she wasn't defenseless.

She was prepared to use magic to escape.

But before she could do that, they all heard.

"Oh, there you are!" Said a deep male voice and they all turned to find a blond-haired man who was wearing shades, approaching.

The other group of guys', slowly moved back assuming it was her boyfriend before leaving entirely.

"Are you alright?" The male said.

"Thank you for saving me" Muuna said, with a bright smile that seemed to surprise the blond-haired man for some reason, before she said, in a very Kyoko like manner. "A second later and I would have wasted some of my magic people, since I'm not allowed to harm anyone from this world"

"This world?" The blond-haired man said, in confusion. "Are you one of the people who came from the other world?"

"Yes" Munna said. "My name is Muuna and I'm from the world of Prisoner."

"Prisoner?" The blond-haired man said, before looking at her hard and saying.

"Then, would you like to get some coffee some time? Just as friends."

To say Munna was stunned was an understatement of a life time.

Was he asking her out on a date?

Then she heard the 'Just as Friends' part.

"Sure" Munna said, "But only if you're paying"

Her smile was as bright as the sun.

 _Sho Fuwa was truly shocked that she said yes._

And scene!

Next chapter, Sho Fuwa arranges a meeting in front of LME and is shocked to see Kyoko and Muna are too separate people. The more time he spends with Munna, the more he realizes Munna is the Kyoko he wished to see, but realised too late after he had broken her heart. Review/fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: Merry Christmas!

I do not own Skip beat.

Enjoy!

Sho Fuwa couldn't believe it.

He was going out with the girl who had been already claimed by his most heated guy.

If he could, he would go back to his younger self and tell him to treasure the girl who would do anything for him.

The problem with Youth was that the mistakes you make come back to haunt you in adulthood.

When you reach adulthood, you only truly realise how many mistakes you've made in your Youth.

When you're an adult you are more emotional mature and this want for Sho Fuwa as well.

From a new prospective he could see how the younger him had pushed the girl who would have said yes if he had asked her to marry him.

He could see all his immature attempts to keep himself in her heart, even if it was by hatred.

Never even once, did he think about just trying to start over with her, even if their relationship would never be the same as it was before, at least he would be right beside her even if it was distantly.

Anything was better than the mess, he had gotten himself in.

The day both Kyoko and Kuon tied the not, was the day it all came crashing down for him.

He had fully acknowledged that he loved her and what gutted him was the most was that, he would have had her, if he hadn't been such a prick in his younger days.

He would have been the one standing beside her to see her shine the most as she walked down the Isle in a beautiful wedding dress.

If only he had said "I appreciate you" instead of pouring salt on wounds she had opened because of him.

He woke up drunk in his own bed the next morning, apparently, he had cried himself to sleep.

And he didn't care.

He had entered a rut and refused to write any music as he wallowed in self-pity.

It took a lot to get him to stand up again.

His manager, Shoko Aki, had to grab everything that reminded him of Kyoko and burnt it.

It became taboo for anybody to even mention that name and anything that even showed her appearance was even blocked from his sight.

He was the Agency's biggest star, which meant he made a lot of money for them.

No Japanese musician currently could fill his shoes if he went missing.

And even though he didn't have the soul to write love song's anymore, he managed to find the willpower to find something else to relate to, even if it was singing about his favourite food.

Which turned his songs a bit bazar but still great to listen to.

But even he know, there was only so many foods he could sing about, there was a reason why love songs were so popular even if one artist produced it the same genre over and over again.

Shoko, tried to get him back into the dating game, setting him up with dates but his heart wasn't in it.

The only women he had ever been truly serious about, had left him and married another man.

And it was his fault.

Why shouldn't he feel depressed?

And then, like a light shining in darkness.

He saw her.

The women who had made his life such a mess, was currently being harassed.

At first, he didn't know it was her until he remembered Kyoko first ever transformation in front of him.

He honestly thought his eyes were playing tricks on him.

And was it just him or did Kyoko get younger?

He chalked it up as one of her demonic transformations.

Anyway, it was obvious to him what was happening and he sprang into action, ready to defend the women he loved.

The guys who were harassing her ran away and to his surprise when she saw him, she didn't glare daggers of hatred at him.

Even through, he was wearing shades, he was very sure she would still be able to tell who he was.

Her ability to distinguish one person from the other was on a Supernatural level, after all.

Than he did something idiotic.

He asked her out.

He wanted to slap himself, better yet, he wanted Kyoko to slap him for him.

He just asked a married woman, to go on a date with him!

She said yes.

YES!

Sho though this was a joke.

There was no way that Kyoko would hang out with him willingly, so what was she planning?

Anyway, whatever happens, he deserved it.

Was it time for him to be hurt this time?

Ch 9: Munna is Munna and Kyoko is Kyoko.

The meeting place was in front of LME.

He couldn't help but feel nervous as he waited, there was a reason why he avoided this part of Toyko like the plague.

It was mostly because he didn't want to show up with the big sign on his head that said 'loser', because he had lost badly to Kuon Hizuri.

He could feel the shame.

Was he going to be stood up or was Kyoko going to be more creative in expressing her hatred of him?

He just wanted her to get it over with so he can leave.

And then, he saw Kyoko arriving with her husband, as always, she looked gorgeous as she pushed a baby buggy with their child inside.

The sight was painful for him to watch.

Kyoko froze when she saw him and Kuon wasn't looking any better.

So, let the humiliation begin.

"SHO-KUN!" Said Kyoko voice.

Sho was amazed that Kyoko had somehow managed to spoke without her opening her mouth.

Wait.

What?

His instincts told him to look beyond here and he was stunned to see a girl with wavy blond hair and blue eyes.

He looked back and forth from Kyoko and the Kyoko coming towards him.

Holy shit, she multiplied!

Wait, was Munna and Kyoko really two separate people!?

He thought she was just making it up when she said, she was from another world!

However the proof was right in front of him and he felt like he had just been smacked by a cold hand.

"Hi, Kyoko" Munna said, seeing her other self.

"Hi..Munna" Kyoko said, why was Sho Fuwa here?

 _Wait, they know each other!?_ Sho thought, ready to faint.

"So, Sho-kun. Where are you taking me?" Muuna said, taking him out of his shock.

"Wait, what?" Kyoko said, and Kuon was not looking any better.

Munna took Sho sleeve while the star was feeling like the world had gone crazy.

"Um, I know this really good coffee place" Sho said, as his mouth and feet somehow found a way to function without his brain.

Seeing Munna reaction, it occurred to both Kuon and Kyoko that in the other world, Munna much have never met that worlds version of Sho Fuwa or Sho Fuwa hadn't screwed up big time like this one did.

Munna, wasn't hostile at all towards Sho and was even smiling around him!

Both Kyoko and Kuon looked like they were seeing a horror movie unfold before their very eyes.

Was it okay to leave another worldly Kyoko with Sho Fuwa?

#With Sho Fuwa#

Sho Fuwa, honestly couldn't believe the experience he was currently having, he was walking side by side with another version of Kyoko and she didn't have the face of pure evil while doing it.

He further couldn't believe it, when she actually went willingly into the coffee shop with him.

She looked around the coffee shop in childish wonder as if she had never seen such a store and when she was asked what kind of coffee she would like, she was as clueless as a child.

In the end Sho had to choose for her, since she apparently never tasted coffee before which he could actually believe.

"Careful it's" Sho began only to see Munna slurp down the boiling hot coffee like it was lake warm and said. "….Never mind"

He was secretly amazed by her tongue endurance.

"Mm" Munna said, "This is delicious"

"Don't you have Coffee in your world?" Sho Fuwa sitting on a bench and Munna sat next to him.

"We have these ingredient in my world but nobody, has ever thought of combining them" Munna said, before asking. "Is Coffee just something you drink or does it have other purposes?"

"People use it, when they have to stay up for a really long time" Sho Fuwa said.

"Then that's probably why it doesn't exist in my world" Munna said, "With a simple spell, we can keep ourselves up for days. Why would we need to invent a drink to stay awake for another hour or so?"

But she could defiantly see this becoming a popular drink in her world.

Meanwhile Sho was think...

 _Spells?_ Sho couldn't help but think of his Kyoko who would be all big eyed at the sight of magic being performed in front of her.

"Would you like to see some puppies?" Suddenly Sho blurted out, before feeling like slapping himself.

Where did the idea of puppies come from?

He imagined laughter, or ridicule come from her but what he didn't expect was...

"What are puppies?" Munna said, being completely serious, if Kyoko heard her say that, she would have fainted.

Sho was stunned, how could she experience so little of this world?

Determined, he took her to a puppy store and asked one of the staff if they could play with a group of young puppies.

Munna eyes were strange as they could get, as she looked at the small strangely shaped creatures in front of her.

They reminded her somewhat, of a Cerberus but much smaller with only one head.

It was understandable that she was warily of them, but when one came over and licked her finger, all the cautious disappeared like smoke.

"SO CUTE!" She said, picking up one and hugging it, Sho was shocked to see her face light up with a big smile just like how Kyoko would when she was more innocent.

Hell, he could swear that she was glowing as well.

Wait.

She was glowing!

Sho could see a faint yellow outline around her as she hugged the pup who was clearly enjoying her warm embrace.

She looked like a saint.

Those in the store, looked at her glowing form with wide eyes, somebody even took a picture.

Seeing this, Sho felt like something bad would happen if Munna stayed here.

"Munna, would you like to see some flowers?" He said, and before she could even reply she was pulled away from the puppies and out of the shop.

He pulled her to a nearby flower garden, where he finally let go of her head.

"Mu-*Slap*" Sho didn't even get the word out, before a sharp hand spread across his face.

He was stunned.

It was only when he looked at Munna did he finally understand what happened.

Munna right arm was raised.

She had slapped him.

"Do you treat all women like your property?" Muuna firm voice rung out.

"What?" Sho said.

"You didn't even wait for my answer. You just grabbed me" Munna said, "You pulled my arm so hard that it's left a bruise."

And when Sho looked, he saw there was indeed a bruise on her wrist, where he had grabbed her.

"Munna-I" Sho said, wanting to apologies.

"I may be ignorant about this world but I'm not an idiot, Sho-kun." She said, "I know that I glow at certain moments, but I also know how to hide it. I don't need your so-called protection"

Sho was speechless.

"I'm not your property, in which you can do what in 9 realms you want with" Munna said, before she surprised him even more by saying. "But you know what? I can live with that. But what I can't live with, is you talking to me like I'm not even there"

"what?" Sho said.

"I may not be able to see your eyes but I can feel in your voice. You've been hurt emotional." Munna said, "I don't know who this girl is that hurt you, but I'm not her!"

Sho eyes want wide.

"I'm Munna, not a replacement." Munna said, "I'm not your play toy. I'm a living a breathing being! I don't care what happened to you in the past, but don't use me in such a cheap and petty way. If you have a broken heart, get it, the Seven tail spin fixed! And move on with your life! There are plenty of fish in the sea!"

Silence.

Before, Sho did something, that he hadn't done since the day Kyoko got married.

He laughed.

"P-Plenty *laugh* of fish in the sea!" He was practically in hysterical tears.

Munna face went red, her tough act crumbling in seconds leaving just cute embarrassment.

Than it left, after a minute when she found out Sho was still laughing.

In the end, she ended up kicking him with her high heels.

"Ow!" He got up clenching his stomach only to meet Munna preparing for another kick.

"I'm sorry" Sho said, in half fear, half laughter.

Munna put her mighty heel down.

Than Sho gave her a warm smile and said. "Yes, you and you. And she's she."

It was like his eyes were open.

What she had said was a speech Kyoko of now, would never have told him.

For the first time since they started this outing, he didn't see Kyoko overlap with Munna image.

It was just Munna in his sights.

"Munna. What if I told you, I'm starting to fall in love with you?" He said, stunning her.

"Then, I would give you a huge whack and tell you how stupid you were for doing so" Munna said.

Sho was sent in another fit of laughter.

She was defiantly not Kyoko.

 _When he came back from work, he had shocked many by his good mood._

And scene!

Next chapter, the week has gone by and people from this world find themselves in the amazing world of 'Prisoner', Yashiro Yukihito is one of the lucky few, leaving cause behind in terms of Kuon Schedualling. Review/fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Sho Fuwa was back.

It was like Heaven had opened up for the depressed man, and now he was back writing love song's that focused on a human being instead of food!

Nobody in the recording studio could believe his sudden change.

What happened!?

Only those like his manager know the source of his depression.

It was Kyoko Mogami.

That woman, that not only married a guy he hated but also had a child with him.

Did they finally make up?

Shoko Aki, his manager, was extremely interested to know why Sho was being very secretive.

If he wasn't writing, he was constantly on his phone, having developed eyes at the back of his head whenever somebody leaned in to try and read it.

Then he would go out secretly without telling anybody.

Then half way through the week, she finally found the reason for Sho strange behaviour.

After a live show, Sho introduced her to Kyoko clone at the backstage party.

Shoko stared at the woman that reminded her of the year Sho had a PV with Kyoko.

The woman introduced herself as 'Munna' and Sho had actually introduced her as his friend from another world.

The same world that had such terrifying people in it, Munna was apparently an actual angel.

Sho even sent her a picture of both Munna and Kyoko together, knowing it would come in handy convincing her and the girl he called Mouse.

But what stood out the most to her was the fact, Munna was actually comfortable around Sho instead of barely containing her irritation.

With Munna being able to prove she was from another world by taking her wing's out, it was no wonder that she was the life of the party.

And boy could she hold her alcohol.

Bottle after Bottle, she drunk any person who challenger her under the table.

And she didn't even get drunk!

And what was more shocking was that when asked about her profession in the other world, she said she was only a servant at the All-Queen's palace.

She had actually met Sho other-half.

But there was no deepness in their relationship.

That meant, 'Munna', Kyoko double, had no reason to hate Sho other self, which meant she had no reason to hate Sho.

Was there something better there this?

Shoko wouldn't even be surprised if Sho was using her to fill in, what could have been or he was taken advantage of his saint like other self, who hadn't ruined her.

However, unlike Kyoko, Munna certainly seemed lot less oblivious to what was going on around her, there was a respectable 5cm gap between them at all times, but Sho wasn't deterred in the least.

He wasn't looking at her in desperation, the word 'friends' was just fine for him.

For now...

She seemed to have changed him for the better.

It was really that a number of people disappeared the next day.

Including Yashiro Yukihito.

Koun Hizuri own manager.

Ch 10: Waking up in the other world.

Yashiro was woken by the sound of bird's singing.

Wait.

Bird's singing?

He opened his eyes, only to close them harshly when bright light from the windows blinded him.

Wait.

He doesn't have windows in his bedroom!

He suddenly bolted up to find himself not in the room he had slept in the night before.

Instead it was like a little cottage.

Suddenly somebody knocked.

Wait?

Knocked?

"Come in?" He said, where the hell was he?

The door opened to reveal none other than Kyoko best friend, Kanae Kotonami.

Except she had her hair done up and Yashiro had to stare at her pointy long ears.

"Thank goodness. Your awake" Said, the woman who looked like Kane Kotonami . "You just randomly appeared in my bedroom"

Bedroom?

Yashiro looked around, so this was her bedroom?

Or did he wake up in some kind of movie set?

"U-Ur, sorry. I need to get ready for work. Koun has to be waiting for me" Yashiro said, getting up despite the comfortable bed.

"Koun?" The woman said confused, before she finally got it. "Could you be from the other world? Your clothes are very unusual"

"The other world?" Yashiro said and that's when it hit him.

The World Government had struck a deal, as people from the world 'Prisoner' come into his world, people from his world would go into there.

Wait a minute.

Does that mean he had been kidnapped from his home and sent to the other world?

There was only one way to find out, he got up and began to walk towards the window.

"Urm" She said, what was he doing?

Yashiro looked outside and what he saw stunned him.

He saw a large and beautiful meadow, little people with windows were flying about, houses were either built in the trees or the ground, several long-eared people were walking about just minding their own business.

The sun shone through the gaps in the tall trees adding the touch of magic to the scene.

Yashiro downright stared.

"Urm. Are you okay" The woman said.

"Do you have a phone or something to use to contact the other world?" Yashiro said, "I'm supposed to be managing a person" Koun won't be able to do the schedule without him.

Little did he know, the world he came from went into quiet a panic, lots of key people had suddenly disappeared, just like the ones that came from here.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have any magic to contact the other world" The woman said, "You would have to go the All Queen Palace to find a spell that advanced."

Meanwhile, the All Queen was most likely the one that kidnapped him regardless of his job.

But then Yashiro stomach let out a growl, showing it was hungry.

"...You're hungry? So, your people get hungry as well?" The woman said, looking interested while Yashiro tried not to look embarrassed at being analysed.

"Ur, do you have anything to eat? Or somewhere I can freshen up?" Yashiro said, all he had were these clothes.

"We'll we Elves bath in the magical lake." The woman said. "And I was just making breakfast"

 _Magical lake?_ Yashiro thought, he was extremely interested in bathing in Magic.

"Can you show me where it is?" He said.

"Of course," She said, and he followed her out of the house, the moment he came into view, the world seemed to stop and stare at him.

He had never felt so self-conscious before in his life when all the things who lived nearby took the time to stare.

"It's a human" A kid said, it was the first the child had seen one and one dressed so strangely.

Yashiro quickly followed her to large sparkling lake that was filled with male and female elves.

 **They bathed together.**

"Ur, do you have a separate place where I can bathe alone?" He said.

"Why?" the woman said, tilting her head.

It made him realise that Elves had no sense of the two genders like where he came from.

"I-I'm shy" Yashiro said, he didn't want to explain it to her.

The woman looked at him for a long time before saying. "There are smaller places that are much less crowded."

"Please take me to them" He said, quickly.

He followed her to a much smaller place that nobody was using and finally breathed a sigh of relief.

However, he realised that she hadn't left.

"Urm" He said.

"Hm?" She said.

"Can you leave for a bit?" he said, "In my world, man and woman don't watch either bath unless they are in a relationship."

"That's weird" She said.

YOU'RE THE WEIRD ONE RIGHT NOW! Yashiro thought, wishing she just left.

She left and he sighed with relief.

He soon looked at the sparkling water and took off his clothes and got in.

The moment he stepped in, it was like he was being embraced by something warm.

He almost started to cry but didn't as his tiredness just melted away, his scent was cleansed, the water detoxified his whole body making it stronger and seeped into the incredibly small holes in his skin, that's how it got into his mouth to purify it.

He honestly did not want to leave , but he had spent years running around so the habit was impossible to break.

He reached the edge of the water only to realise, he didn't have any spare clothes.

And that's when she appeared.

With clothes!

"Should I come back later?" The woman said.

"No. Please give me clothes" He said.

She handed him the clothes.

He took them but she was still there.

"Er, can you turn around?" He said.

"Okay?" She said, confused as she did so.

Yashiro got out and began to wear the clothes, only to realise the clothes weren't the kind he was used to wearing but what looked like newbie clothes from a game.

Basically, something that looked incredibly itchy and bland.

He wore It and that's when he realised, the woman wasn't wearing shoes.

Do Elves not wear shoes?

"You can turn around" He said and she did so.

"You look better." She said, looking at him before taking his original clothes. "I'll clean your clothes after breakfast"

And then Yashiro followed her back, while still being aware that he was being watched by the inhabitance, they entered what looked like a Middle age's kitchen.

She placed a bowl in front of him and poured berries and milk into it.

There was no toast or even a piece of sausage in sight.

Then the woman realised something.

He wasn't an Elf like her.

She had screwed up.

"So, sorry" She said, "I don't know what humans from your world eat. I might actually be killing you"

"No. It's fine" He said, "I can eat berries as well"

She gave a sigh of relief and gave a bright smile and said. "Thank goodness. I've never hosted to a human before."

And Yashiro thought she looked absolutely beautiful.

Wait.

Beautiful?

He shook his head, what the hell was he thinking?

This woman had Kyoko friends face!

But.

"Can I ask you how old you are?" He said, making her blink.

"U-Urm 20,432 years old" She said, making his eyes widen in shock. "Yes, I know I should have been married by now but I have yet to find a male who doesn't find me weird. I'm not that good looking compared to all the other Elf females."

"We'll I think your very pretty" Yashiro said, making her blink.

But then she blushed.

"D-Don't tease me" she said, with a red face, as she made her own breakfast while he watched.

 _She's much older than I am! Do all people in this world look much younger than their actual age?_ Yashiro thought, he couldn't imagine being over 20, 000 years old and looking that young, the feeling of creepiness that would have happened if he tried to hit on somebody who had Kanae face had vanished knowing she was an older woman.

Yashiro picked up a wooden spoon and began to scoop the berries from the bowl into his mouth.

The taste of berries and milk, just exploded into his mouth and it was amazing.

He didn't know that the natural magic in the air made sure the barrier came out much higher in quality than his none magical world.

The woman blinked seeing him chug it down.

"This is really good" He said.

"Thanks" She said, "I just went to market place since I didn't have time to pick some freshly bloomed ones, lately"

"My name is Yashiro. Yashiro Yukihito" He said.

"Aila Trafiel" Said, the woman.

"Do you know an angel called Munna?" Yashiro said.

"My race hardly interacts with the angels" Aila said,

"Oh," He said, she and Kyoko counterpart did not know each other? "We'll It looks like I'll be here for a while. I'm sorry to intrude on your home"

"It's no problem" Aila said, before saying tiredly. "I usually live alone so it was nice having somebody suddenly show up"

 _Is she a social outcast?_ Yashiro thought.

"So, what do you Elves do to pass the time?" He said, if he remembered well, this place did not have the levels of technology his world had.

"We'll the kids invent their own games" She said, "While the adults like to either shop or watch each other fight in the arena"

And Yashiro blinked.

 _Did she just say fight in the Arena?_

And scene!

Next chapter, Maria Takarda wakes up in a family home, who are apparently angels and they have a boy who looks around her age who is like a gentleman meanwhile her father is turning Japan upside down getting the terrible feeling she's near a boy. Review/fav and follow!


End file.
